


US

by FxllMoooon



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, SakuAtsu, SakuAtsu Week, sakuatsu fluff week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxllMoooon/pseuds/FxllMoooon
Summary: Día uno de la SakuAtsu Fluff Week2021.Doméstico + "Mi corazón no está latiendo tan rápido"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newyorkblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/gifts).



Era un domingo en la mañana, probablemente apenas pasando las diez de la mañana cuando de repente Sakusa comenzó a sentir que estaba despertado gracias a unas pequeñas sensaciones que estaban siendo repartidas a lo largo de su rostro.

Lentamente iba comenzando a tomar consciencia de estar despierto pero se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando un poco más de aquellos suaves labios que dejaban suaves besos por toda su cara y que le hacía sentir con el corazón caliente a pesar de los fríos climas que habían estado pasando los últimos días. Además hizo todo lo posible para evitar sonreír, todavía estaba un poco flojo como para hacer notorio que estaba despierto.

Claro que no le duró mucho.

— Omi, ya sé que estás despierto, dame besitos tú también.

La baja voz de Atsumu llegó hasta sus oídos, haciendo que sonriera de forma interna.

No le gustaba admitirlo en voz alta, pero amaba cuando le despertaba así. 

Lentamente empezó a estirarse en la cama, haciendo que Atsumu se le apegara todavía más, sabía perfectamente que si se descuidaba un poco lo soltaría para fingir que seguía durmiendo, tal como solían molestarse mutuamente.

— No hay besos hasta que te laves los dientes.

— ¡Ya me los lavé antes de despertarte!

— Pero yo aún no.

— Entonces ve rápido para que pueda besarte.

— Acabo de despertar, un domingo, ¿y ya quieres hacerme salir de la cama?

Ambos vivían juntos desde hace un par de años, siendo bastante provechoso ya que trabajan juntos y podían llegar a los entrenamientos a la misma vez sin necesidad de atrasarse debido a las rutinas que se habían estado creando por tanto tiempo. La relación que tenían era bastante fuerte a pesar de que nadie les había tenido esperanza alguna cuando empezaron a salir en la preparatoria, pero si eran sinceros ni ellos mismos habían creído durar tanto tiempo.

Se conocieron en el campamento juvenil, teniendo una conexión instantánea en la cancha por el mismo deseo de victoria que tenían. Se entendían, se admiraban y de a poco comenzaron a complementarse, no importaba que por unos años no estuvieran del mismo lado de la cancha. Era bastante normal que hablaran más a través de los pases que por sus palabras, durante los primeros días no dijeron mucho más que sus nombres y alguna que otra sugerencia para mejorar el juego, 

A diferencia de lo que todos sus amigos suponía, fue Kiyoomi el primero en enamorarse y además en declararse.

No recordaba cuándo fue que cayó por los encantos del Miya, pero sí supo que en cierto momento las bromas de "ya caíste por mí, ¿verdad?" que le decía tenían la respuesta "sí".

Como era la primera vez que se enamorada de tal magnitud, no tardó mucho en sentir la impulsividad invadiéndole y haciendo que un día después de un gran remate le aceptara el saludo del festejo diciendo un corto.

— _Me gustas, Miya._

El chico no había entendido realmente, le dio una sonrisa confusa como las que solía poner cuando le explicaba cómo cocinar algún nuevo plato y asintió levemente.

— _¿Como armador?_

— _No, me gustas._

— _Ah... ¿en qué forma te gusto?_

Sakusa no entendía si realmente no lo sabía o estaba fingiendo para molestarlo, así que bufó en respuesta.

— _Descúbrelo por tu cuenta._

Estuvo unas cuantas horas en lo que le vio haciendo pases erróneos y saques que no paraban de ir afuera, se notaba que en ese momento la pelota estaba en un segundo plano y que estaba concentrado en otra cosa, lo cual impresionó a Sakusa ya que hasta ese momento pensaba que Atsumu sólo tenía cabeza para el volley.

Después de la cena cuando todos en el campamento debían ir a dormir, Atsumu esperó a que terminaran de bañarse y lo citó a afueras del comedor ya que poca gente pasaba por ahí.

— _¿Te gusto como un novio?_

Sakusa hizo un gesto debajo de la mascarilla. No le gustaba que lo haya descubierto tan rápido, y tampoco quería admitir cosas tan vergonzosas porque conocía lo suficiente al rubio como para saber que iba a hacer un escándalo por ello. Así que sólo asintió.

El contrario también sintió, volviendo a sumirse en sus pensamientos, parecía realmente enfocado en ello y eso estaba poniendole de los nervios. 

_— ¿En qué piensas que no me respondes?_

Silencio. Si seguía así Kiyoomi iba a empezar a molestarse.

— _Si... si te gusto, y tú me gustas, ¿entonces podemos ser novios?_

Alzó una de sus cejas ante aquella pregunta, no esperándola para nada y menos que sonara tan casual como si no fuese todo un nuevo compromiso. 

Carraspeó mientras metía las manos en su chaqueta.

— _Supongo, si quieres._

— _¿Tú quieres?_

— _O sea, sí, no me desagrada la idea._

_— Entiendo..._

— _¿Tú quieres?_

— _Sí, ¡sí! Claro, sería bueno probar._

Era cómico e incómodo a la misma vez. Ninguno sabía bien qué debían hacer en ese momento. Ya se habían declarado y prácticamente ya habían oficializado su noviazgo, ¿qué seguía? La poca experiencia era bastante obvia.

_— Omi, ¿puedo besarte?_

_— No._

Atsumu automáticamente puso un puchero en sus labios, moviendo sus brazos levemente. Estaba haciendo un berrinche.

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _No sé si te lavaste los dientes._

— _¡Sí lo hice!_

— _No te creo, anda otra vez y puede que te deje._

Entre quejas y berrinches fue a hacerlo y pocos minutos después habían tenido un raro primer beso.

Tiempo después iban a empezar a practicar cómo dejar de ser tan incómodos entre ellos, algo que tardó bastante porque la paciencia que debían tener el uno con el otra no era muy poca que digamos. Y era esa la principal razón por la que mucho de sus amigos y cercanos apostaron que no iban a durar más de unos meses.

Claro que ninguno que esperaba que tres años más tarde se mudaran juntos y cuatro años después de eso habrían tenido ya toda una vida armada con los sentimientos intactos como si aún tuviesen diecisiete años.

Alguien que no los conocía mucho podría apostar que una rutina habría por terminado de apagar una relación tan larga, sabiendo muy poco que el tener una rutina hacía que fuese todavía mejor cuando podían salirse de ella.

Por lo general los días de la semana se levantaban a más tardas a las siete de la mañana, y gracias a ese horario los fines de semana apenas podían pasar de las nueve o diez debido a la necesidad de hacer algo productivo durante el día.

Los domingos sobretodo eran los días en los que les gustaba soltar un poco la rutina para poder disfrutar un poco más de su día. A veces aprovechaban ese día para hacer las compras de la casa, lavar la ropa, hacer aseo en profundidad por sugerencia de Kiyoomi o quedarse todo el día en pijama sin hacer nada, por sugerencia de Atsumu.

Por cómo había comenzado el día en específico parecía ser que era uno de los domingos en los que hacían los planes de Atsumu.

— La verdad no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, pero quiero besos, así que anda a lavarte los dientes para poder continuar cómodamente con el día.

Sakusa soltó un dramático suspiro, como si salir de la cama fuese la actividad más pesada del mundo, y fue directamente hasta el baño, sabiendo que debía lavarse los dientes lo más pronto posible antes de que Atsumu se pusiera en modo berrinchudo y no quisiera darle besos hasta después de desayunar.

La mañana estaba bastante helada, algo bastante común porque seguía siendo invierno aunque también significaba que los últimos fríos estarían ocurriendo por esos días antes de que la primavera llegara finalmente.

A Sakusa nunca le interesó mucho el tema de las estaciones debido a que en su hogar siempre se encontraba fresco o calentito dependiendo de lo que necesitase durante el día.

Cuando volvió a la cama Atsumu tenía levantadas las frazadas para que pudiera acostarse y no quiso hacerle esperar, pero al segundo en que su espalda estuvo contra el colchón ya tenía a su novio abrazándole por la cintura para poder apegarse completamente a él. No tardó en rodear su cuerpo para que pudieran compartir el calor.

— ¿Tienes frío?

— No realmente.—Respondió alzando su rostro hasta el de Kiyoomi.— Simplemente disfruto de ti antes de que tengamos que levantarnos.

— Me alegra que tengas claro que no vamos a estar todo el día acostados.

— No pierdo la esperanza.

— No va a pasar, estar todo el día en la cama aumenta los gérmenes.

— Ya voy a ir encontrando soluciones, Omi, no te preocupes, mi mente ya está maquinando.

— Mejor deja ese tema, ¿no querías besarme?

Atsumu sonrió amplio antes de posicionar una de sus manos en la mejilla ajena acercándose a su rostro para depositar un beso antes de que alguno dijera algo que arruinara el ambiente romántico que estaban creando.

Se dejaron fundir en los labios del otro, sintiendo finalmente que el día comenzaba y de la mejor manera posible. Les gustaba hacer eso de quedarse en la cama, dándose besos y dejando que sus manos repartieran caricias leves a lo largo de su cuerpo, ya sea por sus rostros, sus brazos y lo que se que estuvieran buscando en ese momento.

No estaban mucho tiempo por lo general, aunque a Atsumu le habría gustado pasaban poco minutos antes de que su novio se separa con un simple "ya es hora"

— ¿Hora de seguir besándome?

— Hora de desayunar.

— Pero yo te quiero comer a ti en el desayuno, Omi.

El nombrado rodó los ojos, tratando de ignorar el latido tan acelerado de su corazón. No encontraba justo que después de años de noviazgo seguía sintiéndose de esa forma.

— Muy chistoso, Miya, levántate ahora.

Atsumu soltó un suspiro dramático ante aquello, asintiendo antes de dejar un último beso en sus labios y finalmente salir de encima suyo para poder levantarse de la cama.

Una vez ambos estuvieron de pie fueron directamente a la cocina a paso flojo, Atsumu bromeando con hacerle cosquillas aunque realmente no tuviera ni un poco de cosquilloso. Una vez estaban ahí, ponían el hervidor para calentar el agua y cada uno empezaría a preparar lo que iban a comer.

Sakusa por lo general se preparaba unos huevos fritos para comer con una tostada, pero cuando no se sentía con el ánimo para hacer esas cosas simplemente toma una fuente en donde pudiera juntar fruta que se encargaba de picar. Atsumu, por otro lado, no gastaba mucho tiempo en su desayuno, los días comúnmente se la pasaba comiendo una barra de cereal con un poco de leche o directamente una manzana para tener buen inicio del día. Y después de comer eso ambos se dedicaban a tomar una taza de té o café dependiendo qué tanta energía necesitaban durante el día.

Solían hacer sus rutinas en silencio, quizá poniendo un poco de música de fondo para al menos poder sentirse correctamente dentro de su burbuja, pero ninguno tenía un problema real con quedarse callado. Sabían que estaban ahí.

Cuando se sentaban a la mesa se dedicaban a comer. A veces veían sus teléfonos a revisar las noticias o las interacciones con los seguidores que tenían, los cuales aumentaban al ser dos jugadores profesionales. 

— ¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?

— Todavía no hemos ni terminado el desayuno y ya estás pensando en el almuerzo.

— Me dices o te como a ti, así son las cosas, Omi.

Cálmate. Se decía Sakusa. No sigas pareciendo el adolescente enamorado de antes.

— Podríamos pedir algo, aprovechando.

— ¿Tú? ¿Siendo el primero en ofrecer pedir comida en vez de cocinarla? ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi amorcito Omi?

— Cállate o te mando a cocinar todo a ti solo.

Atsumu rió, sabiendo que no sería capaz de hacer eso ya que no confiaba lo suficiente en sus habilidades como cocinero.

— ¿Comida china?

— Acepto.

Ambos terminarían de comer antes de ponerse a lavar los platos mientras que el otro los secaba y los guardaba.

A Sakusa le gustaba a veces recordar los primeros días en que se mudaron juntos, tan cómodo e incómodo a la vez. Era chistoso para él recordar las veces en que Atsumu no podía quedarse más de cinco minutos quieto sin pensar que estaba haciendo algo mal.

Era una de sus mayores inseguridades, creer que molestaba a Kiyoomi por su forma de ser a pesar de que en realidad era tan tranquilo que no tenía problema alguno.

_— ¿Estás aburrido?_

— _No realmente._

— _Ah...—_ Atsumu parecía algo frustrado de tener a su novio leyendo en su computadora.— _¿Quieres que haga algo?_

— _¿Como qué?_

— _No sé, tú dime, si quieres me pongo a limpiar._

— _Estoy bastante bien conque hagas cualquier cosa, la verdad.  
_

— _¿Lo que sea?_

— _Sí, vivir juntos no significa que no hagas lo mismo que hacías en tu casa._

— _Pero en mi casa no hacía nada._

— _Entonces no lo hagas, pero no ensucies, es lo único que pido._

— _Ah._

Sakusa reía ante el recuerdo, Atsumu parecía un robot que estaba esperando algún tipo de mando en ese momento. Todo lo contrario a su novio actual que directamente fue a sentarse al sillón con una computadora en su regazo para hacer cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo antes de que debieran pedir algo.

— Voy a buscar una película para que veamos más tarde.

— Te juro que si es otra romántica me tiro del balcón.

— ¡No tienes corazón romántico! 

— No.

— ¡Pero, amor!

El pelinegro fue hasta sentarse en el sillón junto a su novio, mirando todavía su teléfono, sin estar para nada orgulloso de saber que su estómago parecía bastante feliz de haber escuchado aquel apodo.

Le miró de reojo, apreciando las facciones ajenas, entendiendo bastante bien cómo era posible cómo fue que su yo más joven se enamoró completamente.

— Me caes muy mal.

Antes, cuando recién empezaron a salir, Atsumu probablemente habría hecho alguna clase de rabieta diciendo que como son novios no podía caerle mal mientras hacía un puchero y le lloraba porque creía sus palabras.

Ahora, Atsumu simplemente le miró con una amplia sonrisa antes de soltar una leve risa e inclinarse hasta donde estaba dejando un corto beso en su mejilla.

— Yo también te quiero.

Había aprendido a conocerlo bastante bien, por lo que se había estado dando cuenta, y si era sincero consigo mismo y la forma en que latía su corazón, le gustaba bastante lo que estaban teniendo.

Cuando era más joven y su corazón latía así de rápido simplemente lo negaba, se rehusaba a creer que alguien le hiciera sentir de esa forma, no le gustaba sentir como que tuviese taquicardia cada vez que Atsumu le sonría o siquiera le dedicaba alguna palabra bonita. Era completamente odioso y no entendía cómo una persona podía ser tan paciente como para aguantarle tantos años hasta que finalmente se tomó el tiempo de aceptar lo que sentía.

Su corazón sí estaba latiendo así de rápido por culpa de ese rubio que tenía en la casa compartida, mirando películas de suspenso o quizá de animación que pudieran gustarle a los dos y le decía palabras que no podía prestar del todo atención por lo ocupado que estaba notando todo lo lindo que sentía a su lado.

Su corazón sí latía rápido desde ese adolescente que le puso un apodo odioso que le molestó por al menos un mes porque no sabía cómo era posible que fuese tan confianzudo y que aquello le atrajera tanto.

Su corazón sí latía rápido por el adulto con el cual llevaba pasando años a su lado, haciéndole reír y llorar, escuchándole cuando necesitaba de alguien y consolándole después de las peleas que agradecía que no fuesen tantas.

Su corazón sí latía rápido por Atsumu Miya. Quien finalmente pidió la comida y declarando que el resto del día no harían nada más que ver una maratón de películas hasta que fuese hora de dormir y empezar un nuevo día de rutina que le alegraban la vida.

Cuando volvió de haber ido a buscar una manta para ambos se aseguró de apegarse bien a él, pasando su brazo a lo largo de sus hombros y cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio un beso en la frente.

Atsumu le miró con una ceja alzada, pero notoriamente feliz del afecto.

— ¿Y eso?

Sakusa acarició con suavidad su mejilla mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Puede que te ame.

— Y puede que yo te ame de vuelta, ahora bésame bien.

Soltó una leve risa al verle alzar sus labios para que depositara un par de besos ahí aunque tampoco tardó mucho en hacer lo que le pedía y besarlo, sintiendo como si fuese la primera vez en el día, sintiendo la misma felicidad que siempre.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 2: AU Fantasía.

— Soy un fantasma.

— Eres el peor fantasma que he visto en mi vida y eso que solamente te he visto a ti fuera de las películas de terror.

— ¡Tú eres el peor humano que he visto! ¡No te asustaste!

— No tiene sentido eso, en ese caso sería el mejor humano del mundo por ser inmune a tus estupideces.

— ¡Qué malo eres! ¡Deberías ser tú el muerto!

— ¿Ahora vas deseando la muerte a personas que todavía tienen la capacidad de estar vivos? Es muy desagradable de tu parte. 

— Deberías irte de aquí, no vamos a convivir bien.

— No me voy a ir sólo porque un fantasma con pésimo gusto estético y mal humor insoportable quiere que lo haga, yo pagué por esto, vete tú.

— ¿A qué te refieres con mal gusto estético? Yo no he decorado nada en años.

— Me refiero a tu desteñido cabello, pensé que si alguien moría al menos lo haría de forma decente, no con ese color horrible que más encima parece apenas decolorado, apuesto que ni siquiera usaste otro color encima de eso.

— ¿Y qué te importa a ti si no lo hice?

— Se ve horrible, me molesta visualmente, ándate.

— ¡Esta fue mi casa primero!

— Estoy pagando por ella, asúmelo.

El fantasma soltó un bufido, se veía lo molesto que estaba, pero Sakusa no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Finalmente había juntado el dinero necesario para poder mudarse por su cuenta. Había encontrado una casa barata y algo alejada de todos como quería, le gustaba su propio espacio, y lo primero que se encuentra al ingresar al que sería su nuevo hogar era un fantasma flotando por todo el lugar como si siguiera siendo el suyo.

Le cayó horrible desde el primer momento. No lo quería a su lado y ya estaba empezando a pensar cómo deshacerse de un ente aunque nunca antes se hubiera relacionado con uno.

Lo trató de ignorar el resto del día, a pesar de que muchas veces intentó hablarle para decirle que debía irse, no le importó y siguió acomodando sus cajas en las respectivas habitaciones en las que debían ir.

Su presencia era más que irritante. Sakusa era bastante bueno ignorando a las personas que no le agradaban y también lo que tenían para decir, pero el rubio superaba todos los límites que alguna vez limitó. Realmente comenzó a pensar en si debía irse.

No.

Ya había pagado por la casa al menos en un 50% del precio total y le quedaba poco para reunir el otro porcentaje. La casa era prácticamente suya, pero, ¿qué haría con alguien tan desagradable como él?

De a poco comenzó a sacar las cosas de sus cajas para ir dejándola en sus respectivos lugares. Aprovechando de limpiarlas antes de guardarlas, no quería ver ni una sola cosa fuera de su respectivo lugar.

— ¿Decidiste quedarte aún cuando hay un fantasma en la nueva casa? Qué raro eres.—No quería darle la razón en eso último, sabía que no mucha gente se quedaría de lo más normal en un lugar así. Pero no iba a admitirlo en voz alta.— ¿No te da miedo? Yo que tú me iría ahora mismo.

— No dudo que tú vivo serías un completo gallina que no soporta a un fantasma inofensivo. 

— ¿Quién dijo que soy inofensivo?

— Lo único que intentaste para hacer que me vaya es decirme "vete", mucha amenaza no veo. 

Sakusa juraría que estaba a un paso de gruñirle por la frustración.

— Bueno, parece que vamos a tener que convivir por un tiempo hasta que decidas irte.

— Yo ya te dije que pagué por estar aquí, tú eres el que no aporta nada y que debería irse.

El rubio frunció su ceño, alzando sus manos como si estuviera a punto de decir lo más obvio del mundo.

— Morí aquí, no pienso irme de mi casa.

— Qué asco no quiero ni que me cuentes de cómo moriste, me imagino que no fue nada higiénico.

— Qué poco sensible eres con un muerto.

— Sí, sí, una pena.

Mordió su lengua con levedad. No tenía nada personal en contra de su nuevo compañero, Sakusa simplemente tenía un problema con lo brusco que era con todos a la hora de relacionarse. Sabía que debía empezar a cambiar eso antes de que siguiera estando completamente solo. Antes de que más gente llegase a abandonarle por lo mal amigo que era...

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Eh?

— Si no tenemos más opción que estar juntos aquí dime tu nombre.—El fantasma se recostó literalmente su televisor. Si no supiera que no podía botarlo ya le habría gritado.— Yo soy Atsumu Miya.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que ya lo sabía, pero no iba a dar explicaciones tan rápido.

— Kiyoomi Sakusa.

— ¿Tus amigos te dicen de alguna forma? A mí mis cercanos me dicen Tsumu.

— No tengo amigos.

— Todos tienen amigos.

— Yo no.

— ¡Yo seré tu amigo entonces! 

— No necesito de un fantasma para que sea mi amigo.

— Yo creo todo lo contrario.

— ¿Te puedes bajar de mi televisión?

— Siempre quise estar en la tele, ahora puedo estarlo literalmente.—Dijo Atsumu soltando una risa, pasando por el televisor para jugar.— Tiene sus ventajas estar muerto.

— Yo quiero estarlo en este momento.

— Qué aburrido si esperas la muerte, ¡tienes que vivir!

— Lo decía porque no quería estar aquí contigo.

— Ah.

Lo peculiar de Atsumu que empezó a notar era que a pesar de que por momentos parecía enojado por las cosas que le decía poco tardaba en buscar nuevas conversaciones y temas para poder conocerle un poco más. 

Ya hasta le había logrado sacar la información de que trabajaba como bailarín contemporáneo profesional, que hacía ballet y un poco de patinaje artístico en su tiempo libre. Le dijo que le gustaban los perros que no tendría un animal por todo el cuidado que hay que tener. Que no tenía mucho tiempo para leer pero que disfrutaba de hacerlo. Y también que su comida favorita eran las que tenían gran cantidad de verduras.

Todo eso en las horas que tardó en desempacar todo.

Suponía que había pasado el suficiente tiempo por su cuenta sin tener a nadie con quién hablar que ahora que había alguien que no se asustaba de su condición de fantasma, quería aprovechar de ello.

— Te juro que si escucho que sigues hablando mientras duermo voy a ver si puedo succionarte con la aspiradora para dejarte encerrado ahí, ¿entendiste?

— Ves muchas películas, Kiyoomi.

— Cállate, quiero dormir.

Después de haber ordenado todo y haberse dado una incómoda ducha en la que estuvo bastante preocupado que su compañero se apareciera de la nada, había decidido comer un poco de fruta. Estaba cansado como para cocinarse algo, y la cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle por todo lo que hablaba el otro.

Miró su teléfono, sabiendo perfectamente que nadie iba a mandar un mensaje y trató de no sentirse decepcionado cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

Posteriormente se acostó en su cama, manteniendo una conversación cortante con Atsumu y luego de la amenaza se dedicó a intentar dormir, pero sólo teniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Había decidido mudarse hace pocos días como forma de escapar de su vida y de sí mismo. No quería ponerse a recordar lo pesado que habían sido los últimos meses, pero estando ahí, acostado y solo, sintiéndose peor que su única compañía fuese un fantasma que para peor era la replica exacta del mejor amigo que recientemente perdió. 

Nada le estaba yendo bien a la vida de Kiyoomi. 

Demasiado negativo de su parte ponerse a pensar eso prácticamente todos los días sabiendo que específicamente se mudó para poder olvidarse de todas sus cualidades malas.

**

Los primeros días y semanas que fueron pasando la calma que estaba buscando claramente no había llegado gracias a la inesperada compañía que tenía en su casa. 

No importaba si estaba sacando una nueva rutina de baile o una simple coreografía, ahí estaba Atsumu, intentando incluso copiar las rutinas, fingiendo caerse para ver si le sacaba una sonrisa, fracasando en el intento.

Si quería cocinar, Atsumu se sentaba en todos sus electrodomésticos para contarle historias de su vida y aprovechando de preguntarle por la suya, luciendo bastante interesado en ello.

Las pocas veces que salió de su casa había insistido en acompañarlo y a pesar de que lo negó mil veces no había dudado en ir al súper a su lado, intentando no hablar tanto para que no tuviese que responder, tampoco lo haría de ser el otro caso. Le decía cuáles eran los pasillos con menos gente para que pudiera ir pasando y le avisaba de alguna oferta que no había visto antes.

Cuando escuchaba música sin hacer nada más Atsumu quería verle sacar coreografías o cantar levemente. Si no tenía el ánimo para eso simplemente leía y tarareaba por lo bajo para al menos contentarlo en algo.

En un inicio cuando había llegado recién habría creído que soportar al rubio sería diez veces peor por todo lo que escuchó anteriormente de su persona, pero a medida que lo iba conociendo un poco más se daba cuenta de que no le caía tan mal.

Como siempre hacía, le caía mal la gente antes de conocerla y se regañó cuando se dio cuenta de que el fantasma había sido uno más de los que atacó de esa forma.

— Oye, Omi, ¿cuándo tienes alguna clase de competencia?

— Son vacaciones antes de que empiecen las temporadas...—Murmuró antes de mirarle con el ceño fruncido.— ¿Acabas de decirme "Omi"?

Atsumu, quien en ese momento estaba sentado sobre la lámpara se había vuelto para mirar al contrario sentado en el sillón.

— Sí, obvio, ¿por?

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me gusta ponerle apodos a mis amigos.

 _Es cierto_ , se dijo, _había olvidado ese detalle que me habían contado._

— Muy penoso de tu parte ser amigo de un humano en vez de otro fantasma.

— ¡Tú tienes un amigo fantasma en vez de uno real! 

Buen punto.

— Cállate, yo nunca te dije que eras mi amigo.

— Pasamos literalmente todo el tiempo juntos, Omi, si estuviera vivo de seguro también podríamos pasar tiempo afuera, no me digas que no somos amigos porque no te voy a creer.

— No me gusta tu tono de burla.

Atsumu se rió simplemente antes de seguir viendo algo en el televisor que hizo que Sakusa pusiera para distraerse en lo que él veía algunos videos de competencias pasadas.

Un amigo.

Después de tantas amistades fallidas se sentía un poco raro tener a alguien que realmente fuese inmune a su mal humor y su mala boca. 

Se sentía culpable en parte. Después de todo, su último intento de amistad había sido justamente el hermano de su fantasma. El cual no pudo ayudar a salir de la reciente depresión por la muerte de su querido gemelo. 

**

Sakusa tuvo la poca suerte de conocer a Osamu pocos días después de la muerte de su gemelo. Había pasado justamente a su local de comida y gracias a que los ánimos del peligris eran malos toda la comida le salió horrible. Incluso había salpicado un poco de salsa soya en sus pantalones cuando le fue a atender.

Le había insultado en todos los idiomas que se sabía y de múltiples formas también, no tenía un buen día y que llegara alguien a empeorarlo no le hizo reaccionar de la mejor manera. Pero no esperaba que la reacción que tuviese el chico fuese ponerse a llorar y pedir perdón mientras susurraba "lo siento mucho, es sólo que mi hermano murió hace poco".

¿Qué debía hacer ante eso? Había sido un insensible completamente. La culpa le había ganado más de lo que debía por lo sensible que era el tema.

Así que en compensación de ambas partes decidieron ir a comer a otro lugar y aprovechando de tomar algo mientras Osamu se encargaba de desahogar todas sus penas hablándole de su hermano.

Si era sincero consigo mismo no prestó mucha atención a los detalles de la muerte de Atsumu, la muerta no era un tema que le fascinase mucho, pero sí le escuchó de las veces en que iban creciendo juntos y no paraban de hacerse bromas el uno al otro.

Le habló de algunas tradiciones que tenían como ser el primero en saludarse por su cumpleaños así nadie más tenía el privilegio y que después de cada partido iban a comer la comida favorita del otro sin importar que ganaran o perdían. Le comentó de múltiples historias a tal punto que pensó que lo conocía como si estuviera vivo.

Osamu encontró cierto soporte en Sakusa que se limitaba a escuchar en silencio toda su historia. Pero después de un tiempo las cosas empezaron a ponerse difícil porque Kiyoomi no era una persona especialmente paciente o delicada.

— ¡Yo también tengo mis propios problemas!

— ¡Y no te estoy negando eso, simplemente te estoy diciendo que puedes contármelos algún día de ser necesario!

— ¡Deja de intentar meterte en mis asuntos!

— ¡Somos amigos!

— ¡No! ¡Tú simplemente me ves como un suplemento de lo que tenías con Atsumu porque desde que no estás te sientes solo y crees que yo puedo ser como él! ¡Pero para tu sorpresa no tenemos nada de parecido! ¡Incluso creo que es un odioso que me caería mal!

Osamu le miró en silencio por unos segundos en lo que le dio la oportunidad de darse cuenta del error que había cometido. Pero ya era tarde, y la excusa de que estaba teniendo un mal día no habría sido suficiente aunque lo intentara.

— No tenías la necesidad de ser tan cruel.

Lo sabía, o lo supo justo después de procesar la información. 

El peligris no fue su primer amigo, pero estaba seguro de que habría sido el último en su vida por lo mala persona que estaba considerándose.

**

— Omi, ¿quieres que te acompañe al supermercado?

— No.

— ¿Quieres que me quede aquí completamente solo y aburrido?

— Sí.

Miya hizo un puchero con los labios.

— Voy a ir igual. 

— No podría importarme menos lo que hagas.

— ¡Eso me suena a que quieres que vaya contigo! ¡Vamos! 

Sakusa rodó los ojos, asintiendo lentamente para comenzar a caminar en dirección al supermercado sabiendo que no iban a tardar mucho al ir a buscar solamente las cosas muy necesarias.

Era el rubio el que se dedicaba a hablar en todo el camino, ya sea de las personas que iban pasando cerca o los otros fantasmas que iban apareciendo cerca suyo. Los reconocía porque al parecer flotaban.

Cuando salían aprovecha de usar audífonos conectados a su teléfono, cosa que si hablaba la gente podría asumir que en realidad estaba en una llamada y así no fuese tan raro a la vista de otros.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué eres el único fantasma que veo.

— Porque yo soy el mejor de todos claramente.

— Voy a fingir que no dijiste eso.

— ¡Omi, qué malo eres! 

Internamente Sakusa reía por la compañía de Atsumu, siempre encontraba alguna u otra forma de hacerle sentir bien y podía sentir que era la única persona que alguna vez pudo comprenderlo completamente.

Estaban en el pasillo del arroz cuando de repente su acompañante soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, pero antes de preguntarle qué le había pasado, ya había tenido su respuesta.

— ¿Sakusa?

Soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que después de eso tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

— Hola, Osamu.

— ¿Y ese milagro que me llames por mi nombre en vez de mi apellido?

 _Es menos confuso sabiendo que tengo al otro Miya cerca_. Le hubiera gustado decir, pero en cambio se encogió de hombros. 

El ambiente estaba más que tenso. Especialmente entre Sakusa y Osamu ya que la última pelea todavía estaba presente en ambos. Aunque tampoco se podía ignorar que Atsumu le miraba con una mueca de confusión en el rostro antes de mirar a su gemelo, pareciendo a un paso de llorar porque hace bastante raro no lo veía.

— Yo... quiero pedirte perdón por la última vez.

Osamu pareció bastante sorprendido de que fuese él el primero en disculparse, por un segundo pareció que él tendría que dar ese paso.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, de verdad, creo que lo que te dije en un momento como ese fue horrible de mi parte y no debí hacerlo.—Sakusa murmuró, inclinando un poco la cabeza para hacer la disculpa un poco más formal.— No tengo excusa para mi comportamiento, lo único que tengo para decir es que me arrepiento haberte dañado de esa forma aún si sabía que recién estabas superando tu pérdida.

El silencio se formó entre los tres, pero poco duró antes de que Osamu soltara una leve risa, acercándose a él para darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Lo habría abrazado de ser otra persona.

— ¡Eso ya pasó! Claro, estuve enojado por varios meses, pero ya no estoy molesto y escuchar tus disculpas me hace sentir todavía mejor, así que las acepto con gusto.

Sakusa asintió, un poco más relajado ante esa respuesta.

— Me alegra saber eso.

— Hace muchísimo no nos vemos, ahora que podemos hablar sin problemas deberíamos ponernos al día.

— No tengo mucho que contar...

— ¡No seas así! De seguro algo encuentras.—Comentó con una leve sonrisa antes de ver su reloj.— Bueno, te llamo entonces, ¿tu número sigue siendo el mismo?

— Sí.

— Bien, ahora me tengo que ir, pero podemos hablar otro día, ¿sí? 

— Si quieres.

— ¡Nos vemos entonces!

Osamu volvió a dejar un pequeño golpe en su hombro antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a la salida, pero antes de eso Sakusa se volvió hasta él.

— Osamu.—Llamó lo suficientemente alto como para que le escuchara.— Estaba pensando... y creo que Atsumu no me caería tan mal como dije.

— ¡Creo lo mismo! De seguro te pondría un tonto apodo como los que le gustaba poner, ¿te acuerdas de eso?

— Sí, puede que me dijera Omi.

— Suena algo que diría él.—El peligris tenía una mirada que no sabía describir correctamente, una mezcla entre nostalgia con un poco de emoción.— De seguro se llevarían muy bien.

— Omi, dile que lo quiero.

— Y, de seguro también él te diría que te quiere mucho, ¿sabes?

— Por supuesto que lo sé, soy un Miya, todos me quieren.

— Sí, se nota que eres un Miya.

Osamu rió antes de irse finalmente, parecía ocupado y Sakusa se sintió un poco más relajado después de ese encuentro, aunque no duró mucho sabiendo que aún le debía una explicación al otro gemelo.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué fue eso, Omi?

— Una disculpa.

— ¿Tuviste una pelea con mi hermano?

— Sí, hace unos meses antes de conocerte.

— ¡Eso es genial! ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que Samu se peleó con alguien? Casi ninguna, ¡sólo peleaba conmigo! ¡Necesitaba un poco de emoción!

— ¿No estás enojado porque no te dije que ya conocía a tu hermano?

— No, la verdad, tengo la sensación que me ibas a terminar contando en algún momento de todos modos.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

— ¡Porque te conozco! Y porque es Osamu, sabes todo lo que significa para mí y tú me quieres, querrías hacerme tener alguna clase de conexión también, lo sé porque no dudaste en decirle que lo quería.

— Primero dices que me conoces y luego que te quiero, estás tentando tu suerte, ¿sabes?

— ¿Y qué harás? Ya estoy muerto.

Atsumu soltó una risa como si hubiese dicho algo de lo más gracioso, pero Sakusa se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

— A veces me gustaría que no estuvieras muerto.

— ¿Cómo?

— Nada, cállate.—Murmuró volviendo a sus compras.— Vámonos.

— ¿Ya vas a admitir que me quieres?

— Sólo si lo haces tú primero.

— No me gusta tu tono sarcástico.

— ¿Y si mejor te callas?

— Te quiero, Omi.

El nombrado se detuvo para poder mirar al fantasma, viendo una sonrisa leve en su rostro y nuevamente sintió ese deseo de que no estuviese muerto. Pero ya era imposible y lo sabía en lo que soltaba un suspiro.

— Y yo a ti, Miya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo día! Lo único que espero de esta week es no quedarme atrasado como en otras ocasiones ah, parece imposible porque ya quiero rendirme mentira jeje.
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado este segundo día y si tienen alguna duda no duden en decirmela. Gracias por leer lo aprecio mucho.


	3. The hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 3: Au Héroe/Villano + "Quedémonos así un poco más"

Sakusa tenía un gran problema que tenía nombre y apellido. Atsumu Miya.

A sus veintidós años había aprendido bien a cómo sobrellevarse con gente que no era para nada compatible con él y más cuando se refería a la hora de patinar que era por sobre todas las cosas, su especialidad.

Era uno de los mejores patinadores a nivel nacional y pronto iba a competir para serlo a nivel internacional, era bastante ambicioso, pero si no se proponía tales metas entonces para su mentalidad no había sentido seguir compitiendo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser objetivamente tan bueno a la hora de patinar las cosas cambiaban cuando el tema era su manera de manejarse con las personas que le apoyaban o competía, y lo que tenían en común es que ninguno lo soportaba realmente. No es que los culpara, sabía que era una persona difícil que ni siquiera su representante quería tener cerca cuando no estaba patinando.

Era bueno en lo que hacía, con la excepción en su actitud que le hacía ver casi como el villano de la pista.

Y ahí era donde entraba Atsumu.

¡El maldito ni siquiera competía en las mismas cosas que él! ¡No entendía por qué tanta gente llegaba a juntarlos sabiendo que era un jugador de hockey! Aunque claro, la palabra correcta no era juntar, sino comparar. Todo lo malo que tenía Sakusa, Atsumu lo tenía en un formato bueno. La gente no dudaba ni un segundo en comentar por todos lados los aspectos distintos.

Mientras que Sakusa era un malhumorado que apenas sí recibía uno o dos de los regalos que le daban sus fanáticos, y tampoco eran tantos los que llegaba a tener públicamente, Atsumu no dudaba en daba darle cariño a todos y cada uno de los seguidores que tenía. Siempre sonriendo, siempre dando abrazos y aceptando las fotos que le pedían. 

Y no sólo eso, sino que también era bueno en lo que hacía en el equipo y la pista, como si no pudiera ser más perfecto.

No habían llegado a dudar en proclamarlos el villano y el héroe de la pista. Siendo bastante obvio quién era quién.

Sakusa bufaba cada vez que tenía que pensar en él. Lo odiaba, sentía un gran rechazo hacia su persona y no sólo con eso también se le tenía que sumar que era _fan_ del chico.

Le daba vergüenza decir aquellas cosas en voz altas, pero Atsumu era realmente bueno en lo que hacía, era dedicado y ciertamente era guapo con buenas actitudes que nunca se metía en ningún problema innecesario. Era completamente normal que todos, incluso él, cayera por el jugador.

Le estresaba la manera en que sonría a las cámaras y odiaba lo feliz que parecía estar cuando entraba a la pista porque en parte podía sentirse reflejado en estar en un ambiente como ese que era tan propio.

Atsumu mostraba los mismos sentimientos que Sakusa tenía dentro suyo y que no podía demostrar correctamente. La gente no se equivocaba cuando hacían notar las carencias del pelinegro en él, y quizá por eso le dolía tanto ser considerado el villano.

No era verdaderamente su culpa ser como era. No entendía cómo a los demás les costaba tanto ver que una persona no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana y que obviamente no se iban a notar los cambios si seguían presumiendo las mismas cualidades negativas.

Kiyoomi lo intentó por un tiempo. El ser más como Atsumu y como las personas querían que fuese, pero, ¿de qué servía hacer tanto mérito si estaba incómodo consigo mismo? ¿De qué servía si iba a ser tan infeliz?

Tal parecía ser que el único lugar en que podía sentirse buena persona y libre era en la pista a altas horas de la madrugada para cuando nadie estaba cerca como para juzgarle.

— Oye, ya hemos hablado que primero tienes que dormir antes de venir aquí, no puedes seguir desvelándote para entrenar, Omi, no te hace bien.

Claro, la pista le hacía sentir libre, pero tampoco podía negar que había una sola persona con la que podía ser él mismo también. Y justamente la persona que le hacía ver como un villano a los ojos ajenos.

— ¿Acaso tú dormiste antes de venir? Apuesto que también estás desvelado y viniste a verme nomás.

— Oh, Omi, me alegra que me conozcas tan bien, ¿ya te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te quiero?

— Cállate, Atsumu y ven a la pista antes de que te eche.

— ¡Ya voy!

Atsumu rápidamente se puso sus patines, sus ropas le delataban que no estaba listo para entrenar hockey y que seguramente apenas se abrigó después de salir de la cama e ir a la pista.

Sakusa ya llevaba un rato ahí, le gustaba entrenar o simplemente pasar el rato cuando las noches de insomnio le atacaban además de que podía vaciar un poco su mente. A veces, cuando las noches se sentían más solitarias de costumbre, se le unía su novio.

— ¿Carrera?

— Si siempre quedamos en empate, ¿para qué quieres competir?

— Quiero ganarte, claramente.

— Bueno, hagámoslo. 

Para el mundo ellos dos eran personas completamente opuestas que nunca en la vida podrían llevarse bien, alguien tan odioso como lo era Sakusa jamás aceptaría estar compartiendo el mismo aire con alguien tan intenso. Eran enemigos naturales. Hasta sus apodos puestos por sus seguidores eran contrarios. Además las veces que los habían visto en público juntos se podía ver cómo se esquivaban entre ellos, como si fuesen imanes que no podían unirse nunca.

Pero eso era sólo para el público.

Cuando se trataba de ellos dos como personas individuales fuera de sus carreras, se llegaban hasta buscar en espera de ser ellos mismos. Llevaban unos dos años de relación y casi tres de la primera vez que se conocieron un día en que Sakusa perdió una competencia y lo agarró con el rubio que no dudó en devolverle la pelea aunque después le ofreció su ayuda.

En un primer inicio la tensión era horrible entre ambos, principalmente se debía por lo que los comentarios que escuchaban sobre el otro. Y ciertamente Sakusa debía darle todo el mérito a Atsumu de que a días actuales pudieran estar juntos porque sin él que se acercó poco después a pedir disculpas y a tratar de conocerlo más no habría sido la misma historia.

Habían decidido mantener su relación en secreto para obtener un poco más de calma, a ninguno le gustaban los medios y estaban de acuerdo que tener cosas más privadas las hacía más fácil de sobrellevar.

Y no es como que no pudieran disfrutarse más sólo porque no podían salir cuando habían muchas cámaras. Todo lo contrario, cada momento en que podían pasar juntos era atesorado como si fuese el último a pesar de que ambos sabían que eso no iba a pasar tan pronto.

Después de haber dado una vuelta por la pista para hacer la típica carrera de bienvenida, en la cual volvieron a empatar, por pocos segundos ya que Sakusa logró alcanzar justo a Atsumu, se dedicaron a andar por unos minutos en silencio.

De vez en cuando dejaban que sus manos se buscaran y terminaran por unirse en una forma de recordarse que ahí estaban, sin importar que fuese las dos de la tarde o las cinco de la mañana, mientras estaban juntos entonces no necesitaban nada más.

— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

— Te he dicho muchas veces que no estamos bailando, estamos patinando.

— Estoy tratando de ser romántico aquí, aporta.

Kiyoomi rodó los ojos divertido por las palabras ajenas y aprovechó de dar una última vuelta en solitario mientras que Atsumu aprovechaba por poner una canción que fuese acorde al ambiente.

No reconocía la melodía una vez que empezó a sonar, eso debido a que siempre que se dedicaban a tener esas citas el rubio se aseguraba de tener una nueva canción que no conociera o reconociera para poder darle algo nuevo a su vida y a su rutina. Amaba esa pequeña tradición, sobretodo porque lo sacó de múltiples bloqueos en las competencias en donde debían elegir nuevas canciones.

Todavía recuerda lo feliz que ambos estaban cuando ganó el premio nacional gracias a la música que habían estado poniendo en las citas y también una coreografía que estaba dedicada a su amor oculto. Amor privado. Amor secreto.

Atsumu tendió sus brazos a su dirección, y no dudó en patinar hasta ellos hasta quedar justo entre ambos.

Cada vez que se abrazaban las llamas del cariño volvían a aparecer. Al igual que la emoción de encontrarse.

Hicieron que sus patines anduvieran con el mismo ritmo calmo, improvisando algún tipo de coreografía aunque mayormente se trataba de ellos cambiando posiciones para volver a abrazarse.

No les importaba no saber qué más hacer.

— Omi, ¿me vas a ir a ver al partido del jueves?

— ¿Alguna vez me he perdido uno?

— Tengo que asegurarme, ya te dije que siempre me siento mejor cuando sé que me vas a apoyar.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cursi?

— Porque te amo.

— Yo te odio.

— ¿Seguro?

Atsumu preguntó poniendo sus manos en sus caderas para hacer que giraran levemente, y de paso aprovechando de acercarse lo suficiente como para que sus narices llegaran a rozarse.

— No lo sé, si me besas puede que no te odie tanto.

— ¿Solo un beso?

— Si son dos no me quejo.

— Dos me parece muy poco, mejor que sean tres.

— Si sigues hablando y sin besarme van a tener que ser cuatro.

— ¿Y si mejor te doy besos infinitos?

— Mucho habla, poca acción, me besas o me voy.

Ambos rieron con complicidad, y Sakusa aprovechó de acunar el rostro ajeno lo suficiente como para que él solamente tuviera que alzar un poco la cabeza y juntar sus labios.

Igual que el resto de su cuerpo, cuando sus labios se encontraban parecían moverse con una sincronía casi perfecta, ni siquiera podían llegar a pensar en algo que no fuese lo mucho que se disfrutaban el uno al otro. Todo se sentía correcto, como si lo que estuviesen fuese justamente lo que debía pasar.

Sus manos se buscaron para poder entrelazarse y el movimiento que hacían con sus patines comenzó a hacerse más lento hasta que se quedaron parados en medio de la pista. 

Si de por sí sentían que la pista era un lugar prácticamente único en donde no había nadie más, cuando llegaba la hora de compartir aquellos besos ambos podían sentir como si el mundo entero hubiera desaparecido.

No había reporteros. No había contrincantes. No había enemigos. No habían héroes ni tampoco villanos. No existían títulos. No existía nadie más que dos personas amándose libremente.

Se mantuvieron encerrados en su propia burbuja hasta que la música se terminó y fue Atsumu el primero en separarse de los labios ajenos, aunque no tardó mucho en dejar un par más a lo largo de su rostro, viendo victorioso toda la calma que proyectaba.

— Omi, amor, es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir.

Su voz era baja como un susurro, sabía que a Sakusa le gustaba más cuando decía las cosas de forma calmada y que podía relajarlo lo suficiente como para convencerlo de ir a la cama.

— ¿No quieres ir conmigo?

— Iría, pero tienes práctica oficial temprano y siempre me dices que yo te distraigo mucho.

— Me parece injusto que me saques esta clase de cosas en cara a esta altura.

— Tú eres el que me las saca en la mañana, Omi, no te hagas que te conozco.

El pelinegro puso sus manos en los costados del cuerpo ajeno, aprovechando que en ese momento su novio comenzó a hacerle pequeñas caricias en los rulos.

— ¿Te he dicho que me gusta que me conozcas tanto?

— ¿Hoy estás romántico?

— Un comentario al respecto de eso y me voy a callar.

— ¡Pero! Sabes lo mucho que me gusta cuando me dices estas cosas.

— Entonces déjame decírtelas sin necesidad de recibir algo a cambio.

— Bueno, pero sigo pensando en que deberíamos salir de la pista, tienes que levantarte temprano, Omi, quiero que descanses un poquito.

—¿Me dices que descanse sabiendo que tú también tienes malos horarios?

— Te estoy cuidando.

— Y yo te cuido a ti.

— Entonces vamos.

Sakusa se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. No era normal que fuese él el que hiciera los berrinches y los pucheros, por lo general era Atsumu el que se dedicaba a decirle palabras para convencerle de hacer algo o quedarse en algún lugar.

Pero ahí estaba en ese momento, rehusándose a moverse de su lugar porque no quería dejar ir lo que en ese momento estaba experimentando.

— Bueno, pero, quedémonos así un poquito más.

A sus palabras le sumó un leve puchero, casi tan mínimo que no se podía notar a simple vista, pero claro, sabía que eso era suficiente como para hacer que Atsumu le dijera que sí a cualquier cosa.

— Me estás manipulando.

— Te estoy amando, no es lo mismo.

— Omi, hoy estás muy romántico voy a empezar a pensar que esto es un sueño y que en cualquier momento me voy a despertar.

— ¿Tan raro es querer quedarme con mi novio para decirle que lo amo?

— ¡No es raro! ¡Es adorable! Pero me sorprende... aunque no me quejo, ¿sabes? Mejor dime todo lo que me amas.

Kiyoomi sonrió divertido, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo ajeno para terminar de acercarlo y se inclinó lo suficiente como para dejar un beso en su frente.

— Te amo mucho.

— ¿Mucho? ¿Mucho, muchísimo?

— Muchísimo.

— No, no, tienes que decir "mucho, mucho, mucho, muchísimo".

— No voy a decir eso, es muy largo.

— Entonces dime muchas veces que me amas.

El rubio llevó sus manos a las mejillas del más alto para acariciarlas con suavidad, aprovechando para también depositar un pequeño beso en su mentón.

— Atsumu, eres tan odioso que no tienes una idea de lo mucho que te amo.

— No estoy seguro de si me dijiste algo bueno o algo malo.

— Un poco de ambas.

— Bueno, pero ámame.

— Ya te amo.—Murmuró.— Te amo mucho.

— Me haces feliz cuando me dices que me amas.

— Yo soy feliz contigo.

— Voy a llorar.

— Entonces no te digo más cosas bonitas.

— ¡Pero, Omi!—Reclamó riéndose.— Qué malo eres.

Sakusa miró fijamente a su novio. Disfrutando de verle reír cuando decía cosas tan pequeñas o de mal gusto que a cualquier persona molestaría. Le gustaba saber que no importara lo que dijera o hiciera, Atsumu siempre reía en respuesta porque sabía lo que quería decir en fondo. 

Se sentía cómodo y seguro.

Cuando estaba junto a él dejaba de ser el villano de la pista. Dejaba de ser alguien tan odiado y criticado. Pero a la misma vez Atsumu parecía siendo un héroe, después de todo lo había salvado de llegar a odiarse y perderse a sí mismo, tampoco podía olvidar que había recuperado lo abandonado que tenía su corazón para guardarlo y cuidarlo como nunca nadie se atrevió.

Le daba tanta confianza que sabía que en ese momento, en esa pista y con esa persona, todas las decisiones que tomaba eran correctas porque había empezado a confiar en sí mismo.

— Te amo más que a nada, Miya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento si este capítulo quedó algo corto, pero espero que al menos lo hayan disfrutado. Quería mostrar un poco de Sakusa mimoso porque casi nunca se ve jeje.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, me motiva mucho saber que les está gustando y hasta mañana.


	4. Maybe I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día cuatro: AU Universidad + Relación falsa.

  
— No sabía que te sentías de esa forma... una forma tan hermosa de amar.

— No me atrevía a decírtelo con anterioridad, pero ahora ya estoy listo.— Susurró, dejando que el silencio quedara entre ambos por unos segundos.— Apenas acabo de decir que me gustas, pero no creo que te hagas una correcta idea de lo que significan realmente esos sentimientos para mí. No son sólo palabras vacías.

— No tienes que esforzarte, cariño, entiendo lo que tratas de decirme, ya no tienes que hablar o pensar... simplemente vuelve a decir que me quieres y es todo lo que necesitaré.

— Te quiero. Te quiero como nunca he querido a alguien más en esta vida y las anteriores, yo-...

— ¡Corte!—Se escuchó de repente, haciendo que ambos muchachos se separaran con una mirada hastiada en sus rostros.— Es la tercera vez que explico esto, ¡tienen que parecer una pareja real! ¡Hasta un aficionado puede darse cuenta de su pésimo talento para esta clase de escenas románticas!

— Lo estamos intentando, profe.

— ¡No lo intentan lo suficiente! ¡Atsumu, mínimo acaríciale la mejilla mientras hablas! ¡Sakusa, necesito que hagas como si realmente estuvieras enamorado, hombre! ¡La obra no va a salir si siguen con esta actitud.

El profesor y director de la obra soltó un bufido cansado de tener que hacer los mismos regaños una y otra vez. Volvió a sentarse en los asientos de la primera fila que daban al escenario en donde estaban Atsumu y Sakusa practicando para la nueva obra que iba a sacar la universidad. 

Amor de encierro era la nueva obra que había decidido estrenarse de forma sorpresa en el campo de la universidad. Hasta entonces solamente los dos actores que iban a interpretar la obra sabían de qué trataba, nadie más aparte de ellos podían saber el tema de la obra hasta que llegase el día del estreno. Y todo eso se debía principalmente a que el tema de la obra era sobre la homosexualidad. 

El profesor de dramas había elegido a sus dos mejores alumnos para que pudieran interpretar a una pareja que vivía a mediados de los setenta y apenas estaban aprendiendo a reconocer que experimentaban cosas correctas. Quería dar el mensaje que no importaba el año, siempre había personas que amaran a otras sin importar la heteronormativa.

A Atsumu y Sakusa no les desagradó la idea. Si bien no eran cercanos como para considerarse amigos o confianzudos en un papel así, consideraban que eran lo suficientemente maduros y profesionales para hacerlo correctamente.

El problema era que no lo estaban haciendo correctamente.

El director ya se estaba cansando de repetir que necesitaba que se viera real y hacerle sentir que estaban enamorados, pero no sabían cómo actuar de aquella forma tan intensa.

— Cariño, me gusta ese apodo para ti porque me hace recordar al sentimiento que te tengo.—Murmuró Atsumu con una voz melodiosa y lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera escucharse. A la vez que miraba a Sakusa con una sonrisa leve.— Quizá ya te hiciste la idea de todo lo que siento, quizá ya lograste entender lo que pienso, pero cariño, déjame decirte en voz alta todo esto...

— ¡Acaricia su mejilla!

Sin perder la compostura, Atsumu alzó una de sus manos, tratando de acariciar la ajena y notó la presión que se estaba poniendo su compañero para no golpearle la mano para que dejara de tocarlo.

— Me gustas.

— ¡Corte!

Gritó nuevamente el director, logrando que volvieran a separarse, soltando suspiros y quejas por lo bajo.

En su mente lo estaban haciendo perfecto. Las líneas estaban aprendidas e incluso los sentimientos que había tratado de poner en el guión los habían estado haciendo bien.

Trataban de demostrarse el cariño que quería dar a entender. Le ponían incluso más emoción que la del inicio, pero nada parecía satisfacer al hombre. 

— Ustedes dos se les nota a leguas que jamás estuvieron enamorados y eso hace que afecte en la obra. Actuar es como un arte de la mentira y en estos momentos parecen blancas palomas que nunca dijeron una mentira por más mínima que fuera. —Replicó.— La obra...

— Es en tres semanas, lo sabemos.

El director parecía querer echar a Atsumu a patadas del lugar.

— Van a tener que hacer un ejercicio entremedio de la obra, y si no lo hacen bien voy a cancelar sus papeles para hacer otra cosa.

— Pero si nosotros podemos hacerlo.

— ¡Entonces demuestrenlo!—Suspiró.— Ustedes van a fingir ser pareja durante estas tres semanas hasta el estreno de la obra y tienen que hacer que todos sus amigos se lo crean. Y además de eso van a elegir a la persona que más confían y que mejor les conocen y será a ella la principal victima del engaño, si pueden hacer que esa persona se lo crea entonces cualquiera puede hacerlo.

— ¿Qué pasa si no logramos que esa persona nos crea?

— Fácil. Los cambio.

Para cualquier persona aquel castigo no debía significar mucho. Pero para ellos significaba la misma cosa. Derrota.

Intercambiaron una sola mirada para darse cuenta de que habían estado de acuerdo con seguir el plan del director, y no tardaron en comentarlo para luego quedar libre. Habían terminado con el ensayo de aquel día y decidieron tomar sus cosas para poder irse.

Aprovecharon de caminar juntos por unos minutos, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos gracias a las nuevas palabras de su director.

— ¿Ya sabes a quién vas a elegir?

Preguntó Atsumu de repente, quería hablar las cosas lo más pronto posible. 

— Voy a usar a mi primo, Komori siempre presume de lo mucho que me conoce y es el más cercano que tengo.—Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.— Igual será fácil porque como no miento mucho si le digo un par de cosas me va a creer, yo gané ya mi parte de la tarea.

— Qué envidia ojalá el mío fuese igual de fácil.

— ¿A quién vas a usar?

— A mi gemelo, Osamu, es la persona que más me conoce, pero también es a la que más le he mentido y me ha descubierto, él será un problema.

— Bueno, vas a empezar a tener que pensar en cómo mejorar tus habilidades de actor si no quieres que te cambien.

— No te preocupes por mí, Omi, lo voy a lograr.

— Suerte con eso.

— ¡Lo dices como si no me fueras a ayudar! ¡Desde ahora tenemos que actuar como una pareja! 

— Yo no actúo diferente en pareja.

— Pero yo sí, así que aporta porque es hora de que conozcas mi lado galán.

— Qué asqueroso se escucha ese lado.

— Te va a gustar, yo lo sé.—Habló seguro.— Uh, pero, necesito que me digas tus límites, sé que tienes un problema con el tacto y todo eso, pero necesito trabajar con algo si queremos hacer esto real.

— Nada de besos.—Dijo sin siquiera pensarlo medio segundo.— No me des la mano, no me toques la cara, no te atrevas a estar cerca si es que estás sucio y no espere que te diga cosas románticas a cada rato.

— ¿Y con qué se supone que voy a trabajar? ¡Es como si no pudiera hacer nada contigo!

— Te la vas a tener que arreglar.

— ¡Parece que fuera sólo un reto para mí! ¡Tú también tienes que hacer cosas! ¡Tienes que mostrarte enamorado como mínimo!

Atsumu sabía perfectamente que debajo de esa mascarilla Sakusa había puesto una cara de desagrado total, pero al menos no había dicho nada que no fuese incorrecto, después de todo habían retado a ambos por no lucir enamorados.

— Puedo intentar decirte cosas lindas.

— ¿Cómo que intentar? No, no, Omi, tienes que hacerlo. 

— Bueno, ahí lo vamos viendo, ¿sí? 

— Sí, pero ahora, ¿debemos ir diciendo que somos pareja o vamos dejando pistas de que nos gustamos?

— Yo no le he dicho a nadie de tu existencia, sería raro que llegara de repente diciendo que tengo pareja...—Murmuró.— Espera, a mí sí me van a creer, depende de ti.

— ¡Eres muy poco colaborativo, se supone que esto es para ambos!

Sakusa rodó los ojos. No podía creer que en ese momento Atsumu se viera más responsable que él así que intentó volver a enfocarse en lo que debían.

— ¿Qué se te hace mejor a ti?

— Por el poco tiempo que tenemos, creo que mínimo tengamos una semana diciendo que hay alguien que nos gusta, para ir preparando terreno y así puedo empezar a manipular a Samu.

— Suena horrible el manipular.

— Bueno, la mentira entonces, y luego de la semana ya empezar a decir que somos novios y ahí nos vamos juntando más y actuando como novios.

— ¿Crees que tu hermano se lo crea?

— Lo dudo, nunca me vio enamorado.

— Con razón tu pésima actuación.

— Tú no estás mejor que yo.

— Cállate.

— Cállame.

Kiyoomi frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

— ¿A qué vino eso?

— Estoy empezando con mi papel de galán.

— Asco.

** 

Después de haberse despedido Atsumu fue directamente a su casa, pensando todo el camino sobre la tarea asignada.

No debía ser tan difícil fingir ese tipo de cercanía con Sakusa, llevaban siendo compañeros hace casi dos años al estar en el mismo curso en la carrera de teatro. No eran amigos cercanos, pero más de una vez se juntaron para alguno que otro trabajo al ser los mejores de la clase. Siempre iban juntos porque les gustaba mantener su primer puesto y no iban a arriesgarse con ir con otras personas.

Ya se medio conocían, eso hacía que las cosas no fuese tan complicadas como si fuese con otra persona. O eso se estaba repitiendo a sí mismo para darse ánimos.

Fingir estar enamorado de tu compañero en una obra era una cosa. Pero fingir estar enamorado en la vida real era otra completamente diferente, y más si Atsumu nunca se había enamorado de alguien antes.

Sí había tenido citas y parejas, pero no eran lo suficientemente duraderas como para hacerle sentir de esa forma tan bonita que siempre se describía en las películas. Y tampoco era muy bueno mintiendo con sus sentimientos. Se le notaba lo que podía llegar a sentir y eso le gustaba de sí mismo porque significaba que era sincero con ellos.

Además también había una diferencia entre mentirle a la gente cercana y a Osamu. Su hermano siempre podía saber lo que sentía con sólo darle una mirada de tres segundos.

¿Cómo iba a convencerlo que estaba enamorado completamente de Kiyoomi Sakusa?

Estuvo todo el resto del día recordando las cosas que hacía y decía cuando le gustaron personas en el pasado, viendo si había algo que pudiera decir para ser la mentira un poco más realista.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Le preguntó Osamu a entradas de la noche cuando ambos estaban ya en su habitación compartida.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Tienes cara de que quieres decirme algo.

Maldito Osamu, no le gustaba lo fácil que le leía. Así sólo iban a terminar complicándose las cosas.

— La verdad sí tengo algo que decirte...

Era su mejor oportunidad para empezar la mentira, ¿no?

— ¿En qué problema te mentiste ahora?

— ¡No es eso! ¡Quiero hablarte de alguien!

— Ah, así que era eso.

— Suenas aburrido, ¿acaso no quieres que te cuente? ¿acaso ya no me quieres?

— No es eso, pero cada vez que te gusta alguien te dura máximo tres días.

— ¡Este no es el caso!—No era para nada como los casos anteriores, se dijo. Y rápidamente comenzó a maquinar la mentira en su cerebro.— Me lleva gustando hace más de tres días...

— Cuatro entonces.

— ¡Pero, Samu! 

— ¿Cinco? Si me dices que ya son seis entonces no te creo.

— ¿Tan poca fe me tienes en el amor?

— ¿Quieres que sea sincero?

— Me desagradas, ¿vas a querer saber quién es o no? 

— No sé, ¿crees que te va a durar el gusto por más de tres días?

No.

— Sí.

— Mientes, no quiero saber.

Osamu después de eso se puso los audífonos para seguir haciendo un par de trabajos en su computadora y Atsumu no tuvo más opción que acostarse dramáticamente en su litera. El trabajo iba a ser más difícil de lo esperado.

Agarró su teléfono, buscando el contacto de Sakusa y escribiendo un simple "no se pudo" que obtuvo en respuesta un "ok, yo sí".

**

Los días que iban pasando fueron prácticamente más de lo mismo. Atsumu intentó decirle por todos los medios a su hermano que tenía una persona que realmente le gustaba, pero se negaba a escucharlo. Así que con Sakusa prefirieron por ir con algo más seguro y fue pasar más tiempo juntos.

No de forma exagerada, por supuesto, intentaban que se fuera lo más realista posible y se iban diciendo cosas como si me gustaras yo me sentaría al lado tuyo cuando tengamos que comer o si me gustaras entonces intentaría tocarte el pelo para hacerte cariño.

Trataban de ser afectivos entre ellos, pero también se daban su espacio para estar cada uno con sus amigos porque ambos estaban de acuerdo en que si estuvieran en una relación no estaría pegados todo el día al lado del otro.

Sus amigos no hacían comentarios cuando veía que estaba con Sakusa, tampoco de los piropos en alto que le soltaba cuando estaban algo cerca de donde estaban y Atsumu se echó la culpa de ser tan coqueto naturalmente con todos. Seguramente estaban pensando que el pelinegro se había convertido solamente en un amigo más cercano que antes.

— Omi, necesito tocarte en algún lado para que se vea más real.

Murmuró después del cuarto día en donde no se había visto ningún progreso en ningún lado. Ni siquiera en los ensayos de la obra habían parecido mejorar en ese aspecto.

— Ya te dejo tocar mi pelo, ¿no te parece suficiente?

— ¡No! Necesito poder tocarte el brazo o como mínimo la mano. 

— ¿Y si te pones guantes? 

— Si me gustaras no intentaría ponerme guantes, querría sentirte con mi piel.

— Suena asqueroso.

— Es romántico ya lo hemos hablado.

— Está bien, te dejo tocarme el brazo sólo si es por sobre la ropa y la mano, pero poco.

— Algo es algo, creo.

Estaban en las bancas cerca del pasto de la universidad, practicando el guion de la obra, pero en ese momento tomando un descanso para poder hablar del supuesto plan.

Atsumu aprovechó esos momentos para poder sentarse un poco más cerca de Sakusa, alzando con lentitud su mano para buscar la suya y tomarla con sumo cuidado.

Las manos de ambos eran bastante grandes, pero las de Kiyoomi parecían ser más elegantes y finas, casi se sentía como si estuviera tocando unas manos que fueron esculpidas para presentarse en un museo y eso le llevó a tocarle con más suavidad de lo esperado. El tacto no era molesto, hasta se atrevería a decir que le gustaba un poco.

— ¿Vas a empezar con el tacto justo ahora? No hay nadie viendo.

Por alguna razón no le interesó que nadie estuviera cerca para empezar a fingir.

— Si me gustaras, Omi, no buscaría una excusa para tomarte de la mano.

Kiyoomi suspiró, pero no quitó su mano y con la que tenía libre volvió a tomar el guion.

— Ensayemos.

— Espera.—Susurró antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los ajenos, sonriendo levemente por lo cómodo que se sentía.— Ahora sí, ¿en qué parte íbamos?

— Tu personaje está descubriendo los sentimientos por el mío.

— Cierto.

El resto del tiempo mantuvieron sus manos unidas, en cierta parte sintieron que eso les ayudó a mejorar la actuación de enamorados, y se sentía bastante cómodo para ambas partes. Atsumu estaba seguro de eso porque Sakusa ni siquiera se inmutaba cuando gente pasaba en frente suyo y se les quedaba viendo.

Hasta ese momento podía hacer tres cosas con total libertad. La primera, decir piropos y cosas lindas cuando sus amigos y cercanos estuvieran cerca. La segunda, hacerle cariño en el cabello en cualquier momento que quisiera, y sumado a eso Atsumu descubrió que hacerlo le relajaba a Sakusa por lo que sacó un poco más de provecho en ello. Y la terca, era tomarle de la mano, siempre y cuando antes de hacerlo se hubiera puesto un poco de alcohol gel en caso de que no estuviese limpio.

Con esas cosas Atsumu ya sentía que iban teniendo un progreso bastante grande y ya para el quinto día de la farsa, su director había dejado de regañarlos tanto. 

De vez en cuando se acompañaban mutuamente a algún lugar que debían ir si es que el otro estaba disponible para eso. Y también aprovechaban los descansos para comer juntos. 

— La persona que me querías hablar el otro día, ¿era Sakusa?

Para el sexto día — justo un día antes de empezar la segunda parte de la farsa, que era el noviazgo — Osamu se acercó después de haberle visto dejar a Kiyoomi en a biblioteca. 

Era emocionante para Atsumu porque significaba que estaba haciendo las cosas bien y se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía tiempo alguno para dudar de sus respuestas.

— Sí, es él.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Sí.

— ¿Hace cuánto?

Hace una semana cuando mi director me obligó.

— Hace unas semanas. De hecho, estoy pensando en pedirle que sea mi novio.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Mañana.

— ¿No vas muy rápido?

— Es el poder del amor, Samu, siento que es el indicado.

— ¿Indicado? De seguro te pasa como con los demás y te dura una semana.

— Ya estás siendo cruel, Omi no se parece en nada a mis relaciones anteriores.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Ya tienes listo cómo se lo vas a pedir?

— En el parque detrás de la universidad después de las clases.

— ¿Y qué le vas a decir?

— ¿Si quiere ser mi novio?—Dijo con un tono obvio. No entendía por qué el interrogatorio.— Simplemente le voy a preguntar, Samu, no es tan difícil.

— ¿No eras tan romántico tú? Eso es muy aburrido, deberías prepararle algo.

— ¿Algo como qué?

— Como una comida, puedo ayudarte a hacerle un almuerzo especial o algo.

— ¿Me ayudarías con eso?—Preguntó, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros en respuesta.— ¿Por qué me quieres ayudar a que sea especial si no me crees con que me va a durar?

— Porque a ese chico le gustas de verdad y si va a tener una semana contigo entonces que al menos sea una buena semana.

— ¿Tú dices que le gusto?

— Por supuesto, va a decirte que sí mañana.

Atsumu no esperaba esas palabras de su hermano, pero en parte le alegraba saber que Sakusa estaba mejorando tanto en su actuación que ya estaba empezando a convencer al resto. 

— Ayúdame con el almuerzo entonces, para asegurarme.

— Está bien, pero me debes una.

— ¡Voy a empezar a pensar que solamente me dijiste todo esto para que te debiera algo!

— Soy un visionario, Tsumu, son cosas diferentes.

El nombrado bufó, pero aceptando de todos modos por lo que una vez llegaron a la casa se pusieron en manos a la obra en preparar el mejor almuerzo que Sakusa alguna vez llegara a probar.

Osamu era especialmente bueno en la cocina, podía hacer la carne en la cocción perfecta y el arroz completamente en el punto justo. Era bueno decorando las cajas con las verduras y simpre agregaba un poco de dulce porque decía que así era mucho más fácil llegar al corazón de las personas. Así que todo el proceso fue bastante fácil incluso para un desastre andante como lo era Atsumu.

Le emocionaba el hecho de que podía comer la comida de Osamu sólo por una mentira.

— ¿Por qué empezaste a creerme ahora, Samu?

Tenía curiosidad sobre en qué había mejorado en la actuación.

— No sé, lo miras diferente.

— ¿Cómo lo miro?

— Con respeto. 

— ¿Estás diciendo que a mis exs no los respetaba?

— Digo que es la primera vez que parece que realmente quieres avanzar con alguien en vez de desecharlo en dos semanas.

— Ah. Suena feo si dices eso.

— Tu corazón es feo.

— ¡Ja! Dices que es feo mi corazón porque no puedes decirme feo a mí o sería insultarte a ti.

— Cállate, feo.

Atsumu rió y aprovechó de dejar todo limpio y ordenado para el día siguiente, hablando un poco más con Osamu sobre sus propias clases. 

Antes de dormir se aseguró de mandarle un mensaje a Kiyoomi para que se juntaran a almorzar en el lugar de siempre, algo innecesario sabiendo que todos los días comían juntos, pero Atsumu sentía que debía tener una excusa para poder hablarle.

Sentía que las cosas iban tomando el camino que correspondía, si seguían así entonces la obra que estaba a dos semanas iba a estar perfecta.

Para cuando llegó el día siguiente y tuvo que reencontrarse con Sakusa no dudó un segundo en llegar a presumir de sus habilidades de chef.

— Te juro, Osamu solamente me decía qué tenía que hacer, ¡pero las hacía yo! Prácticamente el almuerzo lo hice yo para los dos.

— Tiene sentido que sea así si es que vamos a empezar a ser novios desde ahora.

— Te dije que era un romántico, ¿verdad? 

— La idea fue de tu hermano, de seguro tú no ibas a hacer nada.

— Pero yo cociné.

— Mejor comamos.

Sakusa no dijo con palabras lo mucho que le había gustado el almuerzo, pero puso esa cara tan peculiar que ponía cuando algo simplemente superaba sus expectativas. Sus ojos se abrían aunque fuese un poco más y las mejillas se le inflaban como si estuviese conteniendo su emoción. Si le preguntaran a Atsumu tenía que admitir que era adorable.

Ambos comieron apenas hablando, comentando sobre las cosas que iban a empezar a hacer desde ahora y cómo los permisos sobre el tacto iban en aumento. 

Le gustaba saber que Sakusa se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo a su lado como para dejar que lo tocara.

El resto del día pasó con ellos yendo a sus respectivas clases, hablando cuando tenían el tiempo suficiente y ambos habían empezado a darse cuenta de que ya era bastante común que las conversaciones eran de cualquier tema que se le ocurriese. Ya no era como veces pasadas en que tenían que buscar excusa o solamente se mandaban dos mensajes cada uno.

La relación entre ambos se empezó a afianzar casi sin darse cuenta. Los ensayos dejaron de ser incómodos y los regaños eran para que empezaran a usar más el gran escenario.

La gente solía verlos andar juntos. De la mano. Comiendo. Leyendo. Apoyándose uno contra el otro en alguna banca. Riendo. Hablando. Todo comenzaron a hacerlo juntos e incluso cuando iban con sus amigos aprovechaban de llevar al contrario para que se integrara con más gusto. 

Las preguntas de Osamu sobre Kiyoomi desaparecieron. Parecía ver que había pasado una clase de prueba que no sabía que estaba haciendo y también dejó de hacer comentarios sobre que iba a durarle una semana.

**

Dos semanas habían pasado y Atsumu tenía que admitir que no estaba del todo seguro de que no sintiera nada por Sakusa.

Era el día de la obra, del gran estreno, y su profesor estaba dándole los últimos consejos a Sakusa mientras él terminaba de vestirse y Atsumu tenía que admitir que no podía dejar de verlo.

Habían ensayado mil veces. Había dicho palabras bonitas mil más. Había visto a los ojos de aquel chico un centenar de beso. Pero aquel día iba a suceder el tan esperado beso que aplazaron hasta ese entonces porque Kiyoomi no se sentía cómodo dando un beso antes.

Durante el tiempo que habían estado compartiendo la gente les molestaba por ser un par de tortolitos. Le decían sobre lo bonitos que se veían juntos y lo enamorados que parecían también y entre tanto halago Atsumu empezó a preguntarse si realmente quería terminar con una farsa que ya ni siquiera se sentía como una.

No podía ser una casualidad que su corazón estuviera tan agitado y todo su ser estuviera llamando al pelinegro cuando le veía cerca. Tampoco el hecho de que las palabras cariñosas y piropos habían empezado a salir todavía más naturales porque realmente las sentía.

— Rompete una pierna, Miya.

— No sé si me lo dices como la tradición o si de verdad quieres que me rompa una.

— Lo que te haga sentir mejor.

Le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y pudo llegar a percibir una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro ajeno que logró hacer que su corazón se sintiera un poco más alterado.

Cada segundo que pasaba empezaba a confirmar que el chico mínimamente le gustaba.

— ¿Están listos? Es hora de su gran momento.

— ¿Hay mucha gente?

— Por supuesto que sí, Omi, todas vinieron a verme a mí.

— Ni siquiera saben que nosotros actuamos.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¿De verdad todo es un secreto?

— Claramente, amo el factor sorpresa.—Dijo el director más emocionado que ellos mismos.— Ahora, salgan ahí y hagan que sea la mejor obra de todo el maldito mundo o me aseguro de que nunca nadie los contrate en su vida.

— ¿Está bien que un profesor diga eso?

— ¡Es hora!

En menos de un segundo el profesor casi los había echado al escenario, pero como eran profesionales para lo que hacían no tardaron mucho en comenzar a actuar sus papeles.

Sus personajes eran mejores amigos que solían juntarse todos los viernes y sábados a beber y a comentar lo que había sido su vida durante la semana. Aunque la verdad es que ninguno era fan del alcohol y subconscientemente buscaban la excusa para encontrarse.

Las cosas empezaban a cambiar cuando el personaje de Sakusa le comentaba sobre una mujer que había conocido y el personaje de Atsumu se mostraba reacio a querer saber de ella, algo extraño sabiendo que eran amigos de toda la existencia.

Comienzan a distanciarse cuando el personaje de Atsumu ya no quiere volver al bar y tiene todo un monólogo con una crisis interna sobre que no debería sentirse así de roto el que su mejor amigo esté enamorado... enamorado de alguien que no era él. 

Era un perfecto cliché. 

Ahora que el personaje de Atsumu se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos entonces esquivaría más al de Sakusa, quien solamente estaba confundido y enojado porque llevaban tanto juntos que ahora las cosas no se sentían correctas.

Y luego se buscaban.

Se decían palabras hermosas creyendo que solamente eran de amistad hasta que algo empieza a surguir en medio de ambos.

— Si tan solo fuera ella...

— ¿Para qué quieres ser ella? Si tú ya eres perfecto así.

— Porque si fuera ella podría saber más de ti.

— Tú ya me conoces como nadie más lo hace.

— Pero ella conoce tus abrazos.—Las manos del rubio pasaron por los hombros de Sakusa, empezando a acercarse.— Conoce tus deseos.—Dijo con un tono más bajo.— Conoce tu corazón. 

— Sigue sin conocerlos mejor que tú.

— Pero yo...—Atsumu llevó una de sus manos a los labios ajenos, pasando por encima de ellos apenas llegando a rozarlos.— No conozco tus labios.

El silencio estaba por todo el escenario y los asientos. Y a pesar de la cantidad de gente que había en ese momento, sólo parecía que Atsumu y Sakusa fuesen los únicos. 

Aunque realmente no sentía como que estuvieran actuando.

— Podrías conocerlos mejor que ella.

— ¿Puedo de verdad? ¿No es una de tus bromas pesadas? ¿No es como una tentación sin respuesta?

Sakusa rodeó la cadera de Atsumu en ese momento, acercándose lo más posible, mirando sus labios de vez en cuando mientras negaba.

— Siempre fuiste valiente, me digas que ahora te arrepientes. 

— Cuando se trata de ti lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber hecho esto antes.

Entonces alzó un poco más la cabeza, los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso demasiado íntimo como para que fuese solamente una obra de teatro de una universidad.

Ni siquiera se sentía que fuese un juego, una mentira o una farsa. Simplemente eran Atsumu y Kiyoomi, dos enamorados que acababan de confesar sus sentimientos a través de un beso.

Cuando se separaron no hizo falta que dijeran nada, ya sabían lo que querían decir y sabían lo que iban a responder.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, agradeciendo que en el guión saliera aquella acción porque la felicidad que sentían era tanta que no iba a poder contenerse mucho más. 

El resto de la obra pasó sin problema alguno. Con un final feliz, alguna que otra lágrima de emoción, aplausos y dos corazones que latían al mismo ritmo.

A pesar de que querían, no pudieron hablar una vez bajaron del escenario por todas las felicitaciones que soltaba el director, halagándose a si mismo sobre la tarea que les asignó y no le dieron una replica alguna porque debían darle la razón conque el reto les ayudó más de lo esperado.

Se dedicaron a guardar sus cosas necesarias y cuando salieron del lugar se mantenían en un cómodo silencio. Atsumu hubiera preguntado si quería que lo fuese a dejar a la parada, pero alguien más ya estaba esperándolos.

— ¿Todo fue una farsa?

Corto y directo, tal como era Osamu cuando debía descubrir algo.

Atsumu se hubiera asustado de haber sido otra ocasión, el haber descubierto la mentira no era algo que le gustara y sabía que se iba a enojar, especialmente porque estuvo haciendo que cocinara más seguido con la excusa de que quería que Kiyoomi comiera bien.

Se tomó unos segundos en los que pensó su respuesta, pero sólo bastó una mirada del más alto para obtenerla.

— No todo.—Respondió, tomando la mano ajena y acariciandola con su pulgar.— Todavía no es mi novio oficial pero sí me gusta.

Su hermano también se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos, pero eventualmente asintió, creyéndole.

— Bueno, no esperes que te ayude con otro almuerzo.

Atsumu le sacó la lengua antes de llevarse a Sakusa por otro lado para llegar hasta la parada, escuchándole reír por la manera en que se llevaba con su hermano. 

— ¿Me vas a decir que sí aunque no cocine como mi hermano, Omi?

Sakusa le miró con algo de sorpresa, todavía ni se habían confesado bien y ya estaba hablando de noviazgo. Casi se ríe. Pero en vez de eso, sólo afianzó el agarre de sus manos mientras le daba una sonrisa.

— No, aprende a cocinar.

— ¡Omi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me quedó algo largo este día, pero espero les haya gustado igual, y si ven alguna falta de ortografía pido perdón pero tuve que terminar de escribir desde el teléfono je.  
> En fin, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y lecturas, agradezco tanto todo me motiva bastante.  
> Les veo mañana, xaoxao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 5: AU Banda + "¿puedes cantar para mí?"
> 
> Advertencia: Mención de alcohol, drogas y sobredosis.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Sakusa entró al estudio en donde estaba el resto de su banda, empacando lo que quedaban de sus instrumentos para que pudieran irse de una vez por todas a la fiesta que tenían programada para tocar. 

Tenía veintitrés años y toda una vida con la carrera que le gustaba por delante. O eso era lo que se dedicaban a decir las personas con mayor edad, diciéndole que aprovechara el ahora para que no se arrepintiera de ello luego.

No sabía que a medida que pasara el tiempo la gente esperara un poco más de sentimentalismo por su parte, pero aprovechaba todo lo que no tenía para escribirlo en canciones que eventualmente salían y que todos aprovechaban después. 

Su vida en el estrellato había aparecido a muy temprana edad. Apenas salió de la escuela su primo le convenció de usar sus conocimientos en el bajo para unirse a la banda en donde él tocaba la guitarra, y además presentándole a Suna, el vocalista y segunda guitarra, y a Bokuto, el baterista del grupo que además podía tocar un poco el piano para sus presentaciones lentas.

Era un buen grupo el que habían formado. Las canciones eran una mezcla de pop rock y a veces se iban por otro lados como el punk o puramente pop para las generaciones más actuales. 

Todos ayudaban con las letras de las canciones, pero era más normal que usaran las de Kiyoomi porque era el que más escribía. 

Aquel día en específico estaban un poco más acelerados en el estudio porque supuestamente iban tarde a una fiesta a la que fueron invitados para tocar. Sakusa que estaban más preocupados por la impresión que iban a dar sabiendo la cantidad de dinero que les habían dado para ir al lugar, se notaba que era una familia que tenía varios ingresos y que eran algo caprichosos si los buscaron específicamente a ellos.

— Te ves tenso.

Le dijo Komori, su primo, mientras le veía aferrarse a la mochila de su bajo, esperando por subirse a la camioneta.

— Komo, OmiOmi siempre se ve tenso.

— Métete en tus asuntos, Bokuto, anda a meter tu batería.

— ¡Ya lo hice! ¡Puedo molestarte tranquilamente!

— Te acercas a mí y te aseguro que tomo tus baquetas para usarte como tambor.

Bokuto rió ante la amenaza, importándole poco y nada aún si sabía que estaba hablando en serio mientras que se acercaba para rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos y elevándolo un poco del suelo en forma de animarlo. Odiaba que fuese tan fuerte como para poder con todo su peso.

— ¡Relájate, OmiOmi! Es una fiesta de gente rica, dudo que llegue a pasar algo malo ahí.

— No es tu problema.

— ¡No te hagas! ¡Sé lo que te preocupa! ¡Vamos a estar para ti cualquier cosa que necesites! ¡Y podemos asegurarnos de que sólo tomes agua o juguito!

Kiyoomi hizo una mueca, recuerdos de sus últimos meses pasaron por su mente y la angustia en su pecho no tardó en recordarle que aún estaba en el estudio con sus compañeros de banda.

No le gustaba lo que había pasado, no estaba orgulloso y todavía estaba un poco avergonzado y nervioso. Si era sincero, las palabras de Bokuto sí le calmaron aunque sea de forma mínima. Se mantenía repitiendo que todo iba a salir bien, que ninguna gota de alcohol iba a pasar por su cuerpo.

— Gracias, ahora suéltame o juro que te quito las últimas neuronas que te quedan.

— ¿Cómo sabes que son las últimas?

— Suéltame.

— Ya, perdón.

Pronto se separaron y Komori pareció haberle visto un poco más relajado que antes ya que no dudó en alejarse un poco para darle su propio espacio, al igual que Bokuto que fue directo con Suna para ver si podía molestarlo con alguna cosa.

Los preparativos ya iban acabándose, tardaron sólo unos cuantos minutos más antes de que todos se acomodaron en la camioneta grande y partir en dirección a la casa donde iban a tocar que al parecer era casi a las afueras de la ciudad por lo que Sakusa no dudó en ponerse sus audífonos y recostarse contra la ventana, dando eso como señal para que nadie lo molestara.

No le gustaba saber que era una fiesta. No le gustaba sentir que de nuevo iba a estar rodeado de personas y de alcohol que le hacían sentir como alguien débil. No le gustaba tener que pasar por esa clase de rehabilitación, pero como se aseguró de que nadie supiera del escándalo entonces debía hacer como si nada a la hora de hacer sus shows.

De repente se volvió a sentir cansado. Quería devolverse y olvidarse. Pero no tenía buenas formas de hacer eso.

Todavía le perseguía la culpa de que sus compañeros de banda le habían dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y dispuestos a ayudarlo con una sonrisa reconfortadora en la cara. Una total vergüenza para él mismo que apenas podía mirarlos a los ojos.

Tampoco había vuelto a escribir por un tiempo desde que volvió, principalmente porque sabía que si es que les llegaban a gustar se iba a sentir peor de que las usaran. Además de que sólo escribía cosas tristes y si bien era su forma de desahogarse en parte también le hacía sentir algo expuesto.

Si tan sólo no hubiera caído...

El resto del tiempo Sakusa se la pasó escuchando sus propias canciones y moviendo sus dedos como si estuviese tocando el bajo para poder estar seguro de que aún se acordaba de todos y cada uno de los acordes y de las entradas de su voz. 

Ya para cuando se bajaron del vehículo pudieron darse cuenta de qué tanto dinero parecía tener la persona que los contrató, que además iba saliendo de la casa que estaba toda decorada. 

Sakusa no sabía qué esperar exactamente. No tenía pensado en una persona extremadamente seria que usara traje sabiendo que eran una banda un poco más desordenada que eso. Pero estaba seguro de que no esperaba que el anfitrión saliera con unas sandalias, unos shorts y apenas una musculosa que estaba sucia.

— ¡Bienvenidos!—Cuando se acercó tampoco parecía muy higiénico. Sakusa casi se echa hacia atrás.— Ya hay gente aquí, pero van a tocar en una hora más así que por mientras pueden darse una vuelta por la casa, relajarse un poco, lo que deseen.—Habló bien animado el chico.— Por cierto, soy Atsumu, si ven a un idiota con mi misma cara y diferente cabello es mi gemelo, Osamu, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden ir con él o conmigo ya que somos los dueños de la fiesta.

— Un gusto, yo soy Komori, el líder de la banda.

— Sí, sí, los conozco a todos, soy un gran fan.—A Sakusa ya le estaban empezando a doler los ojos de lo brillante que Atsumu parecía sonreír y más cuando estrechó la mano de Komori.— Bueno, los llevo adentro para que puedan instalarse y acomodarse.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo ante las palabras del chico, y cada uno agarró lo más importante de su instrumento para poder llevarlo consigo mientras que empezaba el recorrido.

Atsumu se aseguró de mostrarles todo lo importante. La sala, la cocina y lo que había en ella como dónde podían encontrar comida o alguna bebida, después los llevó hasta los baños, los cuales eran numerosos y no dudó en hacer bromas sobre los próximos que iban a vomitar en ellos.

En el camino iba encontrándose con gente que era bastante parecida a Atsumu, pareciendo desordenada, pero rica. Completamente diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrado a visitar.

Por fortuna no se veía mucha gente alrededor, y si lo estaban no se veía que estuviesen borrachos, aunque seguramente se debía a que apenas iban a hacerse las ocho de la noche.

Lo último que les mostró fue el patio gigante que tenían en la parte de atrás de la casa, ahí ya había más gente reunida cerca de algunas mesas que tenían aperitivos y tragos, y también estaba el otro porcentaje de personas que estaban en la piscina, la cual se veía tentadora incluso para alguien tan asquiento como Sakusa.

Los guió hasta el pequeño escenario que era del tamaño perfecto para que se pudieran mover libremente con sus instrumentos y no dudaron en empezar a instalarse ahí, conectando y afinando lo que correspondía. No les gustaba dejar las cosas para después, eran lo bastante responsables cuando se refería a la música.

— ¿Quieren tomar algo?

Estaban en mitad de un pequeño ensayo cuando Atsumu se acercó con cuatro cervezas en sus manos, todavía sonriente y con la mejor disposición del mundo pero que les dejó a todos un poco tensos.

El silencio reinó en todos y cada uno de ellos que lentamente miraron a Sakusa como esperando algo de él y eso solamente le hacía sentir más nervioso.

¿Esperaban que dijera que no? ¿Que sí? ¿Qué estaban esperando que lo miraban tanto?

— Por mi parte no quiero, gracias.—Respondió cuando ya empezó a hacer incómodo que ninguno hablara.— Los demás seguramente quieren, ¿cierto? Pueden hacerlo si desean.

Se mantuvo la quietud por un momento más, parecía que casi había dicho algo incorrecto, pero Sakusa no sintió que lo hizo por lo que se enfocó en continuar con su bajo. 

— Quizá más tarde.

Finalmente habló Komori, devolviendo la sonrisa a Atsumu que les miró con una ceja alzada y algo confundido por lo que había pasado.

— Bueno, igual no tienen que fingir que son santos que no toman, aquí todos somos adultos, si quieren tomarse una o dos cervezas siéntanse libres.

Komori y Bokuto soltaron una risa incómoda en nombre de toda la banda, aceptando las palabras de Atsumu para poder seguir con sus propias cosas

Kiyoomi no podía dejar de pensar que de no ser su culpa sus amigos perfectamente podrían disfrutar de una fiesta con alcohol sin tener que estar pendiente de que eso le hiciera tener una recaída.

No era fácil tener a un alcohólico en rehabilitación tan cerca de todos modos.

Lo peor es que sabía que no era culpa de nadie más que suya. Nadie le obligó a ir a cada fiesta que podía para emborracharse hasta perder la consciencia y el miedo a los gérmenes. Nadie le obligó a encerrarse millones de veces en su departamento junto a decenas de botellas que apenas le duraban por lo rápido que tomaba.

No tenía mucha memoria de esos días, apenas sí recordaba que la pasaba solo o que de vez en cuando dejaba que uno de la banda pasara para que afirmara que siguiera vivo.

También escribió muchas canciones, las cuales no volvió a leer ni a mostrarlas, no sabía qué escribía ahí exactamente y de lo único que no tenía duda alguna es que no tenía ganas de saberlo.

Decidió volver a estar sobrio cuando despertó con Komori a su lado llorando a un paso de una crisis de angustia y con Bokuto a sólo unos pasos a donde estaba, hablando con algún médico o ambulancia privada para que lo fueran a buscar, según poco después de un tiempo.

— ¡Está vivo aún!

Fue lo primero que escuchó de forma clara por primera vez en semanas e incluso si ya habían pasado meses seguía siendo el grito de alivio que se le combinó a los sollozos de su primo.

No quiso saber qué pasó. No pidió detalles. No pidió saber por qué su departamento estaba casi vacío y por qué todos los papeles estaban el suelo. No quiso saber de algunas marcas nuevas que notó poco después. No quiso saber nada de ese momento.

Lo único que hizo fue intentar alejarse del alcohol, pidiendo ayuda profesional y pidiendo disculpas con las personas que había decepcionado que le respondieron que estaban feliz con el simple hecho de tenerlo vivo.

Se odió por semanas. Y todavía hay veces en que se queda mirando una botella de vino cuando pasa por las compras al supermercado. Al igual que seguía acostándose en el suelo de su departamento para poder sentir que estaba un poco ebrio en ese momento o se quedaba mirando a alguien que se encontraba tomando como si de alguna forma eso pudiera hacer que se emborrachara con la mente.

Pero al menos, no había tomado una sola gota de alcohol en tres meses.

Para alguien que pasó de estar siempre ebrio a no tener nada, era bastante.

Al momento de tener que presentarse sus amigos tenían una cerveza a sus lados, casi llenas porque después de lo ocurrido también se habían vuelto un poco reacios a las bebidas, y no iba a negar que no sentía un poco de envidia al no poder hacerlo también.

Las canciones pasaron una detrás de otra sin problema alguno. Sus dedos pasaban por el bajo como si fuese un antiguo amigo que seguía reconociendo a pesar de la distancia impuesta. No desafinó y cuando iba llegando más gente se podía ver que eran atraídos por la música que tocaban.

Cuando menos se lo esperó la casa ya estaba llena con gente que estaba alrededor suyo, haciendo coros a las canciones, grabando o simplemente disfrutando de estar ahí. En una de las canciones Kiyoomi se tomó el tiempo de ver a su alrededor para enfocarse en cada persona movía su cabeza a su ritmo.

Atsumu era uno de ellos. Era uno de los que había empezado a cantar junto a la banda desde la primera canción, reconociendo todas y cada una de ellas como el gran fan que había estado presumiendo hasta ese momento. 

La imagen que le daba el rubio, tan relajado y tan feliz, le gustaba bastante. Siempre que lo veía estaba con una sonrisa, a diferencia de su gemelo que encontró al poco rato que empezaron a tocar que apenas sí tenía alguna mueca en el rostro y que casualmente estaba mirando mucho a su vocalista. 

Después de la presentación se dio cuenta de por qué lucía tan relajado.

— Si no tomas, ¿fumas?

No tuvo que ser un genio para saber que lo que tenía entremedio de los dedos no era un cigarrillo normal con nicotina.

Sakusa no supo qué fue lo que llevó que sus piernas fuesen directamente hasta donde Atsumu descansaba apartado contra un árbol. Pero sí estaba a gusto sabiendo que muy poca gente estaba cerca de donde estaban y perfectamente podían pasar como que no estaban ahí.

— No lo he intentado.

— ¿Te gustaría?

Lo pensó. Lo pensó bastante bien. No era lo mismo que estar ebrio, pero significaba no estar sobrio y era algo que necesitaba en ese instante. Lo deseaba, más de lo que deseaba seguir respirando. Y fue por la intensidad de la necesidad que decidió negar con la cabeza.

— No creo que deba en este momento, no quiero arrepentirme de mis decisiones.

— Entiendo, entonces yo tampoco fumaré.

— Que yo no fume no significa que tú no puedas fumar.

— Sé que no, pero de todos ya fumé un poco hace un rato y prefiero recordarme de lo que sea que vayamos a conversar. 

— ¿Asumes que vamos a conversar de algo interesante?

— Tienes cara de que te hace falta un desahogo.

— No te conozco y tú sí a mí, no quiero que luego se esparzan rumores por un error mío.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a decirle a alguien?

— ¿Y cómo sé que no lo harás?

— Te diré un secreto.—Murmuró empezando a apuntar a los que estaban en la fiesta.— Una persona que hace un fiesta tan grande y gasta tanto dinero es porque no tiene amigos verdaderos, y si los tiene no son muchos como para confiarles todos los secretos que van escuchando por ahí.

— ¿Y por qué debería creerte si apenas acabas de revelar un secreto?

— Porque ahora es justo si tú llegas a contarme uno, ya sabes, yo te conté uno para que puedas contarme otro.

Sakusa soltó un suspiro. Realmente no estaba pensado en contarle todos sus problemas alcohólicos a un desconocido y mucho menos a un fan, pero sí le serviría poder pasar el resto de la noche con alguien que no conociera de sus errores y que no le hiciera hacer sentir culpable.

— ¿Tu pasto está limpio?

— ¿Cómo?

— Me quiero acostar, pero no quiero si está sucio.

— O sea, está regado, pero no sé qué tan limpio esperas que esté el pasto sabiendo que hay tierra...

— Ah...

— Puedo buscarte una manta para que podamos acostarnos encima si quieres.

— ¿Está limpia?

— Sí, apenas la lavé.

Hubiera desconfiado ya que ni su camiseta parecía limpia. Sin embargo, no dijo nada ya que se fue al segundo para ir a buscar la manta ya mencionada, tardando poco menos de un minuto y luego estirándola a lo largo del pasto.

Poco después ambos se recostaron. No estaban en un ambiente calmado ni de cerca. Después que terminaron de tocar habían puesto música por un parlante por lo que la mayoría estaba bailando y emborrachándose. Habían luces que se prendían y apagaban de diferentes colores que llegaban a verse incluso si estaban a unos metros de distancia de el resto de las personas.

Pero por alguna razón el estar así era lo suficiente para ambos.

Se quedaron en silencio casi todo el tiempo en lo miraban las estrellas, ignoraban todo lo que no fuese ellos en ese momento.

— ¿Podrías cantar para mí?

Atsumu le dio una mirada confundida al segundo que escuchó que finalizaba de decir aquellas palabras.

— ¿Cómo? Pero si tú eres el que canta.

Sakusa cerró los ojos por unos segundos, no quería ponerse mal en medio de una fiesta, pero en aquel momento solamente necesitaba ser mimado. Así que lentamente fue acercándose hasta donde estaba Atsumu y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro en lo que sus brazos hacían un gesto de querer terminar por abrazarlo.

— Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de cantar, pero no quiero escuchar lo que el resto tiene puesto.

Atsumu soltó una leve risa segundos después, asintiendo. Sakusa se preguntó si iba tan drogado como para aceptar sin dudarlo o simplemente era así de bueno.

— ¿Quieres que cante algo en específico? 

Ante la pregunta Kiyoomi llevó su mano hasta su bolsillo para sacar su teléfono, buscando entre sus notas una canción a medio terminar que tenía que hablaba sobre cómo ya no había momento alguno en que no pudiera sentirse ansioso por la idea de estar sobrio. Era para expresar cómo sentía que un monstruo se lo estaba comiendo y lo estaba atrapando en una sombra gigante y ya no podía sentir cuál era su yo real, el sobrio o el borracho.

Claro que tenía muchísimas más metáforas para que no se supiera a simple vista de lo que estaba hablando y no dudó mucho en pasarle el aparato a Atsumu quien leyó un poco la letra antes de mirarle desde su posición.

— Es una canción que no conozco, ¿cómo sabré qué ritmo debe tener?

— Inventa uno.

— Pero eso es difícil.

— Entonces ponle el ritmo de otra canción que te guste y adáptala.

— Eso es más fácil.

El rubio asintió. Tosió falsamente para poder dar un poco más de dramatismo a su presentación improvisada y antes de hacer algo más, tomó la mano de Kiyoomi para hacer que pasara su brazo por su cintura. Ahora estaban abrazados y no tardó en acercarse todavía más, sintiendo un poco de seguridad en el tacto.

Atsumu sí le cantó. Pero no pudo evitarse el bloquear las palabras que decía por todo el significado que tenía detrás de ellas.

Escuchaba más el ritmo, que también era de una canción que había escrita, que la misma letra que era lo que intentaba concentrar para ver si era algo que podría convertir en algo algún día. Su voz era mucho más melodiosa de lo que había estado esperando y sonaba justo en el tono perfecto como para que le gustara. 

No supo en qué momento empezó a llorar. 

Pero de repente Sakusa estaba ahogando sus lágrimas en el hombro de una persona que había conocido ese mismo día, aferrándose con sus brazos a su cuerpo como si eso le pudiera salvar de todo lo que su mente estaba pensando en ese momento.

No quería rendirse todavía. Se había esforzado tanto para llegar hasta donde estaba que ya le tenía miedo a abrir una botella. Pero en ese segundo era Atsumu el que parecía ser su alcohol, porque era él el que le estaba haciendo sentir bien sin la necesidad de ser totalmente sobrio.

Su voz era como un calmante, de esos que empezó a tomar justo antes de su alcoholismo y que las cosas un poco peor para cuando empezó todo. Sólo que Atsumu era para bien. Era un calmante que le daba esperanzas, y le gustaba decirle así para no sentir que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo.

Para cuando terminó le siguió tarareando un poco más, sabía que estaba llorando, pero no parecía querer saber el por qué. Eso lo agradeció. En vez de eso, simplemente le devolvió y se quedó así hasta que Sakusa dejó de soltar sollozos.

— Le dices a alguien que me viste llorar y me voy de la banda.

Pudo jurar que vio a Atsumu sonreír entremedio de la oscuridad, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Ya te dije que soy bueno guardando secretos, Omi.

— Qué bueno.—Susurró alzando la vista para poder encontrarse con la mirada de Atsumu.—Vas a guardarme un par de secretos más esta noche.

— Si quieres yo te digo alguno de los míos para que no te sientas solo.

— Sí, quiero.—Asintió, acercándose hasta su rostro para fingir rozar sus labios con los ajenos, notando que llegó hasta escaparse un jadeo de la sorpresa.— Pero primero ponte sobrio.

Y se separó. Volviendo a acostarse de forma que pudiera mirar las estrellas.

— De haber sabido eso nunca hubiera fumado nada...

Kiyoomi sonrió con levedad, dejando que su mano buscara la impropia para entrelazar sus dedos suavemente.

— Todavía hay tiempo para arreglar las cosas, no te preocupes.

Sabía que no se lo estaba diciendo a Atsumu. Y eso fue lo que mejor le hizo sentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, lo importante es que lo subí y en alguna parte del mundo sigue siendo 18 de febrero, ah.   
> Espero que a pesar de lo complejo del tema elegido se haya entendido bien lo que se quiso transmitir de buscar ayuda y esperanza, este capítulo es más enfocado a Kiyoomi que en la shipp, espero sepan perdonar.  
> En fin, los leo mañana, gracias por leer.


	6. Kiddo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día seis: AU Padre soltero.

— La pasé muy bien hoy, Omi.

— La verdad es que yo también.

— ¿Puedo besarte?

— Sólo un poquito.

Esa fue la respuesta que Atsumu necesitaba para acercarse un poco más hasta donde estaba Sakusa, haciendo que se inclinara un poco para así poder unir sus labios en un pequeño beso que le fue seguido por otro, y otro, y otro más.

Estaban fuera de la casa de Atsumu, terminando lo que sería su sexta cita desde que se conocieron. 

Fue atracción al instante, Atsumu había ido hasta el museo donde Sakusa trabajaba porque debía tener un poco de imaginación sabiendo que se dedicaba a escribir artículos de cosas fascinantes. En vez de escribir sobre las obras de arte que había visto, Atsumu perfectamente habría hecho todo un artículo del bonito guía de la exhibición que le había robado hasta su último aliento, cosa que hacia bastantes años no ocurría.

Con Sakusa no fue muy diferente. Al segundo en que vio a ese rubio sonriente e intrigado pudo sentir que su corazón empezaba a latir con un poquito más de fuerzas y volvió a sentir como un adolescente de diecisiete años en vez de un adulto con veintisiete.

Hicieron la guía sin problema alguno, a pesar de las ganas de conocerse que tenían, ambos entendían que el trabajo era lo primero por lo que se enfocaron en ello el respectivo tiempo que debían, aunque nada impidió que una vez todo se terminara Atsumu le haya pedido la primera cita que Kiyoomi no pudo rechazar. 

Con cada salida que pasaba se iban dando cuenta de lo compatibles que eran y de lo buenos que serían como algo más serio ahora que ambos eran adultos responsables que tenían las cosas más que claras.

Sólo había un problema.

— Omi, ¿cuándo aceptarás ser mi novio? 

Sakusa hizo una mueca, y no porque no quisiera, sino porque había un factor que le impedía poder enamorarse por completo de todo lo que se tratara Atsumu.

Y ese mismo factor había abierto la puerta escandalosamente y soltando gritos leves cuando vio al rubio que tuvo que separarse del abrazo que estaba compartiendo con Sakusa.

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Taiki!—Respondió con la misma felicidad, alzando sus brazos para que el niño fuera directamente hacia ellos y así poder alzarlo.— ¿Te portaste bien con el tío Samu? ¿Lo hiciste rabiar?

— ¡Me porté ultra mega bien!

— Qué mal, deberías hacerlo enojar alguna vez.

— ¡Qué malo eres con el tío _Chamu_ , papá! 

El niño soltó una risa, abrazándose a Atsumu un poco más a la vez que él recordaba que Sakusa estaba mirando, por lo que se volvió hasta él con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿No quieres pasar?

— No, gracias, creo que es hora de que me vaya.

— Taiki siempre dice que quiere conocerte un poco más.

— Para otra ocasión, ahora me voy.

— Pero, Omi...

Sakusa no esperó mucho tiempo, se despidió con la mano para empezar a alejarse y caminar en dirección a su auto, quería escapar de ahí lo más pronto posible o podría pasar que el niño querría interactuar con él, algo que no se podía permitir.

Había una simple razón por la que ellos no estaban juntos a pesar de que era lo único que querían. Y es que Atsumu tenía ese niño de cinco años y Sakusa no tenía gusto alguno por los niños, por no decir que todos les desagradaban.

No quería tener que empezar una relación sabiendo que eso iba a significar que obligatoriamente tendría que convivir con el niño y ya era bastante difícil tener que evitarlo cuando ya sabía de su existencia. 

Si querían que las cosas entre ellos funcionaran entonces tenía que llevarse bien con el niño, el cual parecía estar dispuesto a aceptarle con los brazos abiertos porque tenía los mismos genes de Atsumu por lo que era igual de agradable con la gente. Pero a él no le gustaban los niños y eso lo sabía porque trataba de nombrarlo lo menos posible, aunque sabía que en el fondo no perdía la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran en algún momento.

Cuando llegó a su casa Sakusa tenía mensajes de Atsumu hablando sobre lo lindo que había sido el día y que esperaba que la cita próxima fuese pronto, no pudo evitar sonreír.

No quería ilusionarse mucho con Atsumu porque sí o sí tendría que aceptar al hijo, pero lo estaba haciendo bastante difícil si cada vez que se separaban tenía unas inmensas ganas de regresar a su lado para que las citas fuesen un poco más duraderas.

Le atraía. Le gustaba. Y quería enamorarse de él. 

Su presencia no le molestaba a diferencia de todas las otras personas, por eso cuando le vio al día siguiente entrando al museo se entusiasmó un poco. Pensando que era como en ocasiones anteriores que se escapaba del trabajo para poder verle aunque sea un ratito.

Pero todas aquellas esperanzas terminaron en el suelo cuando vio que iba de la mano con Taiki.

— ¡Omi!—Dijo con voz aliviada cuando lo encontró, algo bastante inusual.— Tengo una emergencia.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Aquello claramente le había preocupado más que el hecho de que el niño no parecía querer dejar de verlo.

— Tengo que ir a la oficina urgente porque se confundieron los papeles entonces debo ir a arreglar todo eso, pero no tengo con quién dejar a Taiki, está de vacaciones y todos mis amigos están ocupados con el trabajo, incluso la persona que tengo como niñera no está disponible hoy.

— Atsumu yo también estoy trabajando.

— Sí, pero le hablé a tu jefe si era posible que lo mantuvieras durante una o dos horas y me dijo que no habría problema mientras no toque las cosas del museo y eso él ya lo sabe, ¡te juro que es muy tranquilo!

— ¿Por qué fuiste con mi jefe antes de preguntarme a mí?

— Porque sabía que ibas a preocuparte por eso, así que te saqué un peso de encima.

— Atsumu...

— Por favor.—Susurró haciendo un puchero. Maldito, sabe que me dan ganas de besarlo.— Es una hora, dudo que sea por más tiempo, después vengo a buscarlo y te invito una cena después como recompensa.

Le miró en silencio, luego al niño que se mantenía quieto a su lado, mirando con curiosidad las obras de todos lados a pesar de que no era la primera vez que estaba ahí. Lo sabía porque cuando todavía estaba en sus clases le habían llevado a aprender ahí.

Soltó un suspiro, si su jefe ya había dado el visto bueno entonces muchas opciones no tenía, además de que sabía que el trabajo de Atsumu era importante y que no podía salvarlo si es que andaba con una cría a su lado.

— Bueno, déjalo aquí.

— ¡Gracias Omi, eres lo mejor! ¡Te besaría si pudiera!

— ¡No digas esas cosas frente al niño!

— ¡Lo siento, es inevitable!—Rió.— Bueno, Taiki apenas almorzó así que dudo que le de hambre, le gustan las esculturas así que si se aburren mucho puedes llevarlo ahí o dejar que esté un rato en su teléfono, pero no todo el tiempo porque no quiero que se vuelva adicto.—Comentó con rapidez.— En su mochila también tiene cosas para colorear, y un poco de dinero en caso que le dé sed o quiera comprarse algo para comer, pero no muchas golosinas, Omi, recuerda que hace poco almorzó.

— ¿Algo más?

— Sí, no le quites la mirada de encima, se pierde con facilidad y no lo dejes solo por mucho tiempo porque no tiene buen sentido de la orientación así que se pierde mucho. 

— Ya entendí, ahora puedes irte.

— Gracias, amor, te juro que te lo voy a compensar luego.

Sakusa no quiso admitir que con ese apodo lo había terminado de convencer, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza antes de ver cómo el rubio se inclinaba a la altura de su hijo para darle casi las mismas instrucciones que le había dicho a él. Recalcando que debía portarse bien con el tío Omi porque además era la primera vez que iba a quedarse solo con él.

Atsumu se fue pocos minutos después y los nervios de Kiyoomi volvieron a aparecer porque ahora estaba oficialmente solo con una cría de cinco años.

El silencio les rodeó a los dos desde el primer segundo. Sakusa no quería ni mirarlo, pero Taiki parecía ser lo único que le daba entretención porque no quitaba su mirada de encima suyo. Aquello ya le había empezado a incomodar así que carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— Apenas almorcé...

— Cierto.—Murmuró más para sí mismo.— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? 

— Me quiero sentar, papá me hizo correr todo el museo buscándolo a usted.

Incómodo. 

— No hace falta que me trates de usted, puedes tratarme de tú.

— Pero mi papi dice que tengo que respetar a los mayores.

— Pero te estoy dando el permiso de tratarme de tú, así que puedes hacerlo.

— Está bien.

Sakusa se dio un auto-premio en su cerebro por haber superado su primera charla con Taiki y comenzó a caminar esperando que le siguiera para guiarlo hasta las bancas del museo.

— Puedes sentarte aquí.

El niño no dudó en acercarse para primero dejar su mochila en la banca y luego subirse él mismo, tambaleando un poco sus piernas mientras le miraba con una sonrisa.

No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, ni diez minutos habían pasado y ya quería que Atsumu volviera para llevarse a su hijo. Y también estaba la preocupación de que no le agradara a Taiki.

Tenía entendido que para poder estar con una persona que tenía un hijo, primero debían ganarse al hijo y esta era la oportunidad para ganarse a Taiki si es que quería estar con Atsumu en algún momento, ¿cierto? 

¿Pero qué pasaba si no le caía bien al niño? ¿Podría ser que las cosas acabaran ahí solamente porque Taiki podría decir que no le cayó bien? Qué miedo le daban los niños ahora.

Empezó a ver los papeles que tenía en su mano, quería asegurarse de que en ese día no tenía que dar alguna guía dentro del tiempo que debía cuidar a Taiki, que afortunadamente decidió hacer cosas por su cuenta y sacar un pequeño libro de su mochila junto a unos lápices y así empezar a pintar.

Cada uno haciendo cosas por su cuenta. Lo mejor que podía pasarle a Kiyoomi ya que no quería tener mucha interacción.

Taiki estuvo los primeros diez minutos bastante tranquilo, apenas pintando y tarareando por lo bajo alguna canción infantil y Sakusa tuvo la suficiente confianza como para sentarse a su lado en cierto punto, mirando los trazos que pintaba. Lo hacía bastante bien.

— ¿Te gusta dibujar?

— ¡Bastante! Tengo muchos cuadernos llenos de dibujos.

— ¿Tantos haces?

— Sí, a veces tengo que hacer un dibujo dos veces para que yo tenga uno y mi papá tenga el otro.

— ¿Siempre le das tus dibujos?

— ¡Sí! ¡Y siempre llora cuando se los doy!—Comentó soltando una risa.— Es divertido hacerlo llorar, el tío Chamu me felicita cuando lo ve.

— Me imagino por qué será, a mí también me divertiría verlo llorar por algo así.—Sakusa soltó una carcajada a la par del niño, imaginando los escenarios que empezó a comentarle.— ¿Y tú no lloras?

— No mucho, cuando estoy triste o me hago alguna herida, como esta en la rodilla que fue porque me caí una banca en el parque con mis amigos.

Taiki no dudó en mostrarle la herida a lo que asintió en respuesta, bastante interesado en la forma tan formal que tenía de hablarle a pesar de su edad.

— ¿Tienes muchos amigos?

— ¡ Muchísimos! ¡Salimos todos juntos a jugar porque viven cerca mío!

— Ya veo...

— ¿Tú tienes muchos amigos también, tío Omi?

— No tantos como tú al parecer.

Su tono era un poco más divertido, ya empezando a soltarse un poco más con el niño porque podía notar que no era tan insoportable como estaba esperando. En su defensa, era hijo de Atsumu Miya.

— ¿Mi papá es un amigo tuyo?

Ante la pregunta no pudo evitar morderse un poco el labio inferior, no quería tener una charlas sobre parejas sabiendo que no le correspondía, pero en parte no pudo evitar pensar que como nunca le había dicho que sí entonces... eran amigos.

— Se podría decir que sí.

— ¿Te cae bien?

— A veces.

— ¿A veces no te cae bien?

— No es que me caiga mal.—Respondió al instante al notar el puchero ajeno.— Sino que hay veces en que quiero hacer que se coma todo lo que tenga en frente para que se calle un poco, ¿entiendes?

— No mucho.

— Estoy de acuerdo cuando dices que llora mucho y a mí no me gusta verlo llorar.

— ¡Aahh! ¡Ya entiendo!

Claro que no le iba a decir que no le gustaba cuando Atsumu se ponía en un modo ultra mimoso porque le hacía sentir débil ante aquellos ojos y esa boca que prácticamente le rogaba que le besara.

Esos detalles no lo debía saber el niño.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta a las esculturas?

— ¡Sí!

Taiki no tardó ni dos segundos en meter todas las cosas que había sacado de vuelta a su mochila para levantarse de la banca bastante emocionado. Y luego de eso alzó su mano en dirección a Sakusa, haciendo que se congelara por unos segundos.

A través de los años Kiyoomi había podido aprender a hacer algo contra su rechazo contra las personas y todo lo que los gérmenes se tratara. Ya no necesitaba de estar con una mascarilla todo el día o con alcohol gel pasando todo el tiempo entre sus manos. E incluso podía pasar más tiempo entre cantidades enormes de gentes, era una mejora bastante grande considerando que en su adolescencia apenas podía salir de la casa. 

Pero nada de lo que había hecho le había preparado completamente para tomar la pequeña mano del hijo de la persona que le gustaba.

¿Dónde había quedado el Kiyoomi que se rehusaba a tener hijos o a estar con alguien que tratara de hacerlo responsable de ellos?

Prácticamente olvidó toda la existencia de ese _yo_ cuando decidió tomar la manita de Taiki, dejando que le levantara de la banca para poder guiarlo hasta donde estaban las esculturas permitidas para los menores de edad.

La charla con el pequeño no terminó en ningún momento. Tal como Atsumu, parecía que le había heredado la manía de no poder estar más de un minuto en silencio. Le comentaba de todo lo que veía y todo lo que pensaba sobre ello.

Le hablaba de que cierto cuadro le recordaba a las vacaciones que tuvo con su padre y su tío donde intentó comer un helado que terminó en el piso al momento de intentar pasar su lengua.

Le contaba de que otro cuadro le gustaba mucho porque tenía verde y naranja, los colores favoritos de su padre y él.

En general cada cosa que le llegaba a decir tenía que ver con Atsumu en ello, y eso solamente le hizo ver lo cercano que eran. Sakusa no sabía bien qué sentía cuando notaba lo feliz que era Taiki al lado de su padre y de lo bien que lo estaba haciendo a pesar de estar casi solo en todo el proceso de la paternidad.

Nunca le preguntó qué había pasado con la madre, pero tampoco tenía mucha curiosidad porque ellos parecían estar bien en su pequeño mundo.

Un mundo tan pequeño que Sakusa se atrevió a pensar que quería pedir permiso para entrar.

Cuando llegaron al sector de las esculturas fue el turno del más grande para poder hablar y aprovechó el gusto ajeno por las historias para poder contarle un par de curiosidades por cada obra de arte que veían.

Le gustaba lo atento e interesado que estaba. Sabía que estaba escuchando, era cosa de ver su carita. Incluso le hacía alguna que otra pregunta cuando las cosas que decía eran muy complejas.

Estaban teniendo un buen rato, mucho más divertido del que pensó que habría en un inicio y aquello logró hacer que la hora pasara volando.

Toda la hora que pasaron juntos habían hablado hasta de lo más mínimo. Incluso Sakusa pudo llegar a sentir la misma comodidad que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Atsumu. Era como estar en su hogar. 

— ¡Kiyoomi, querido!—Dijo de repente una de sus compañeras de trabajo que casualmente le había visto pasear con Taiki.— ¿Es tu hijo?

¿Acaso la señora estaba tan ciega que no podía ver que no se parecían en nada?

— Algo así.

¿Y qué pasaba ahora con él mismo que daba una respuesta tan confusa y confianzuda al mismo tiempo? Quería golpearse.

Se alejó antes de decir alguna cosa que su cerebro no alcanzara a aprobar.

Decidieron darse una última vuelta, aprovechando que a Sakusa le había llegado ya un mensaje de Atsumu diciendo que había terminado con todas sus cosas y pronto estaría en el museo.

Terminaron el recorrido en el mismo lugar en que lo empezaron, en la banca. Ambos sentados uno al lado del otro y con el pequeño sacando ahora un teléfono que según le comentaba tenía alguno que otro juego que podía usar sin la necesidad de tener internet.

— Tu papá debería estar a punto de llegar.

Le comentó después de pocos minutos. Recibiendo un asentimiento.

— ¿Tio Omi?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿A ti te gusta mi papá?

Sintió la garganta seca en ese momento. ¿Qué tanto podía decirle a un niño que apenas iba a cumplir los seis años? ¿Era correcto ser sincero? 

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Creo que a mi papá le gustas.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque él se ve feliz contigo.

— Pero él también es feliz contigo, niño.

— Sí sé.—Susurró.— Pero el tío Chamu que hay distintas felicidades y diferentes personas, por ejemplo, él dice que el tío Chuna le hace feliz de una forma distinta, creo que le gusta...

— ¿No te molesta?

— ¡Nop! ¡Me gusta ver a mis tíos felices!—Respondió con una amplia sonrisa, dejando de ver un segundo su teléfono para mirarle a él.— Y sé que tú también harías feliz a mi papá.

— ¿Y tú quieres que lo haga feliz?

— ¡Sí!

— Entonces me esforzaré por lograrlo.

Ambos compartieron una leve sonrisa con el otro hasta el momento en que un pequeño grito se escuchó cerca suyo.

— ¡Taiki! ¡Omi!

Atsumu se dirigía a su dirección con tal rapidez que parecía a punto de resbalarse y caer al suelo. 

— ¡Papá!

Taiki rápidamente saltó de la banca para ir corriendo hasta donde estaba Atsumu, dándole un fuerte abrazo una vez lo alcanzó.

Sakusa se levantó, tomando la mochila del niño para poder ir hasta donde ellos estaban, sonriendo internamente porque los veía todavía abrazados mientras se comentaban algunas cosas durante la ausencia del otro.

Cuando llegó a su lado, Atsumu le miró con una sonrisa diferente a la que le había dado a Taiki, un poco más íntima.

— Hola, Omi, espero no haya sido mucho problema.

Kiyoomi pasó su mirada desde Atsumu hasta el niño que mantenía en sus brazos. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro a la misma vez que le seguía una sonrisa en lo que alzaba una de sus manos para acariciar los cabellos del más pequeño.

— No creo que sea un problema nunca más. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento la demora! En mi defensa los fines de semana trabajo y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir por lo que seguramente mañana y pasado los días también se suban con un poco de atraso, espero me perdonen:[
> 
> De todos modos espero les haya gustado este día y hayan disfrutado de Atsumu con una cría, ah. Los leo mañana y nuevamente gracias por leer.


	7. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 7: AU Realeza.

  
Sakusa despertó soltando un suspiro, sintiendo que el aire se le iba nuevamente y no sabía si era por el cansancio que sobrellevaba estar despierto o porque otra vez había soñado con los mismos ojos que parecían querer atrapar su corazón, lográndolo por completo.

Cada noche sin falta alguna soñaba con el mismo hombre. Y todas las mañanas se despertaba con la misma sensación de que quería volver a dormirse para soñar un poco más con él.

No estaba seguro de si era una persona real, sólo sabía que llevaba bastante rato soñando con un chico de más o menos su edad, aunque muchas veces pasaba que lo conocía desde pequeño y le iba viendo crecer a su lado a través de los sueños. Por lo general tenía el pelo rubio y estaba bastante curioso por cómo lograba mantenerlo así ya que tenía presente que ese no era su color natural.

Era sonriente, risueño, bastante alegre y sabía conquistarlo independientemente de las épocas que estuvieran en los sueños.

Los primeros sueños eran de ellos en una época mucho más antigua en la que estaban actualmente, apenas sí podían conseguir comida por su cuenta y ni siquiera había alguna forma de pago alguno. La vida en ese entonces era pesada por todo lo que debían hacer, pero ellos estaban juntos en una casa que habían construido por su cuenta y estaban enamorados. Felices. Siempre compartiendo besos y abrazos y palabras que les daba motivaciones para poder seguir al día siguiente.

Ya después iban apareciendo sueños un poco más confusos, en donde iban a clases en supuestos colegios y tenían curiosos aparatos en los que podían comunicarse a distancia. El chico siempre le dejaba mensajes en donde le recordaba lo mucho que lo amaba y Kiyoomi se sentía derretir cada vez que los leía.

También había soñado con ellos tocando música. Con el chico con un hijo. Con ambos siendo famosos escritores que escribían las historias más tristes y bellas. Con ellos siendo jugadores profesionales de un deporte que no conocía. Con ellos simplemente teniendo un lugar para que pudieran amarse sin preocupación de nadie más.

Sakusa no estaba seguro de si estaba enamorado, pero sí sabía que aquel chico de dudosa existencia real le hacía sentir millones de cosas y cada una más linda que la anterior.

Le gustaría al menos saber su nombre y poder ver si estaba por ahí en el reino, al ser el príncipe podría ser bastante fácil encontrar a alguien. Sólo estaba el problema de que cada vez que intentaba escuchar su nombre, todo parecía confuso o tenía que despertar.

Había escuchado sí el apodo tan característico que le solía decir.

Odiaba los apodos, pero algo dentro suyo se derretía cuando recordaba la voz del rubio diciéndole Omi. Era su única excepción en cuanto apodos y no dejaba que nadie más le dijera alguno.

Sin embargo, estaba el problema que cada vez que debía despertar, ya no quería hacerlo porque deseaba quedarse un poco más sosteniendo al rubio entre sus brazos o dejando miles de besos por su rostro. Cambiaría todas sus responsabilidades reales por poder volver a soñar con ese chico, o mejor aún, por poder vivirlas.

Su hermana mayor, Akira, siempre le contaba de las historias que leían en sus libros o de las que tenían sus amigas que habían encontrado a la persona indicada cuando menos lo esperaban. Le solía explicar que sentían la necesidad de verle y de poder decirle cosas hermosas en cualquier momento del día, incluso que pensaban en ellos cuando era la hora del té. Eran las historias que más le fascinaba contar, a su hermana le gustaba el amor.

A Sakusa solamente le gustaba estar enamorado del rubio.

Ella no sabía de los sueños recurrentes que tenía, pero de seguro amaría escuchar lo que hacía y sentía en cada uno de ellos, era alguien curiosa y bastante esperanzada cuando se trataba de los sentimientos tan bonitos.

Era por eso que estaba entusiasmada con el matrimonio que le habían arreglado sus padres. Y es que a pesar de que prácticamente la habían obligado a tomar la mano de alguien que no conocía, ella no perdía la esperanza de que quizá, más adelante pudiera despertar al lado de ese hombre y darse cuenta de que ya no era un extraño con el que se había comprometido, sinno que era realmente su esposo.

Kiyoomi esperaba que ella fuese feliz. No le gustaba mucho el tema del matrimonio arreglado, pero ella no puso resistencia y eso hizo que las cosas fuesen un poco más rápidas ya que iban a hacer el trato sí o sí. La opinión de los príncipes no importaba.

Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía pasar más tiempo en la cama, debía prepararse porque en pocos días sería la boda de Akira y todavía tenía algunos preparativos que ver sobre su traje y demás.

Se levanto y vistió con rapidez, lavando sus dientes y recorriendo los pasillos del palacio con un poco más de calma cuando notó que no había nadie cerca. Le gustaba cuando no habían guardias y estaba solo, podía sentirse como cuando era niño y podía esconderse de todos los demás para tener un rato de tranquilidad.

Habían repisas llenas de libros por todos lados. Incluso estaban ubicadas en los lugares más extraños como lo era la estantería cerca del baño. Kiyoomi tenía muchas quejas que no eran escuchadas sabiendo que ese tipo de desorden solamente lo hacía más molesto cuando debía buscar un libro que no estaba en las primeras tres estanterías sino que estaba ya pasada la sexta cerca de la habitación de sus padres. 

Parecía una broma de mal gusto que recordaba cada vez que caminaba en dirección al comedor.

No debían ser pasadas las diez de la mañana cuando entró al comedor, observando a sus padres tomar desayuno con una elegancia que parecía ser sacadas de esas llamadas "películas" con las cuales solía soñar que veía junto al rubio, las cuales ciertamente le causaban mucho interés, algún día estaría dispuesto a hablar con alguien de sus sueños para averiguar qué era una.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días, hijo, ¿dormiste bien?

Preguntó su madre sin realmente ninguna pizca de interés sincera en la pregunta.

— Sí, gracias por preguntar.

En realidad había dormido más que bien, en el sueño de la noche anterior había visto al rubio besarle cuando ambos estaban fingiendo ser una pareja en una supuesta obra. Bastante romántico para el gusto de Kiyoomi y perfecto cuando se trababa del rubio.

Aunque claro, no iba a decir nada de eso frente a sus padres o a los guardias que habían empezado a aparecer en lo que los sirvientes le servían el desayuno.

Sus padres, los reyes, no eran conocidos por ser realmente amorosos con su familia. Eran personas de negocio que velaban más por la salud de su puedo y de su dinero que la de sus propios hijos o familiares. 

Eso con su hermana lo aprendieron a aceptar durante los años en que iban creciendo y no se vieron realmente afectados por ello porque al menos se tenían el uno al otro. Y bueno, tampoco es que fuese mucho porque entre ellos tampoco habían aprendido a querer a alguien realmente entonces muchas veces la pasaban más solos que con alguien más.

El desayuno, al igual que todas las comidas de todos los días, la pasaron sin comentario alguno más que de la boda ocasionalmente, hablando de lo poco que faltaba para ello o de lo importante que era la unión entre los ambos reinos.

En cierto punto le ofrecieron a él mismo casarse con el hermano gemelo del futuro esposo de Akira. 

No, gracias, por más feliz que estuviera de que a sus padres no le importase mucho si se casaba o no con un hombre al único que iba a amar alguna vez en la vida era a ese chico rubio y lindos ojos.

Luego de comer decidió ir pasando por el tema de su traje, quería que tuviera alguna que otra decoración blanca con todos rosado pálido porque sabía que era el color favorito de su hermana y quería llevar algo que la representara aunque sea un poco.

Su día era bastante aburrido, perfectamente podría dormirse de no ser porque sus padres insistían en que hiciera cosas durante el día porque un príncipe no podía tener la reputación de un vago.

Así que en vez de dormir, a veces se ponía a leer o hacía su actividad favorita. Que era poder escribir con lujos de detalle todo lo que iban pasando en los sueños.

Se ponía en una de las mesas apartadas de la biblioteca y ahí escribía por horas hasta que sentía que no tenía nada más para contar. Llegaba a ver ocasiones en las que se pasaba todo el día escribiendo porque temía que llegase a olvidar todo lo que veía. 

Nadie se atrevía a molestarlo cuando estaba haciendo sus escrituras, sabían lo mal genio que era Kiyoomi y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa bajo el poder que tenía, aún si en realidad no haría nada de lo que decían los rumores, el miedo en la gente ahí estaba.

Debido a todo el mío no entendía cómo es que después de tantas horas un guardia se atrevió a aparecer en frente suyo con cara de que debía hablar urgentemente con él.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Trató de preguntar lo más amable posible a pesar de haber fallado en el intento.

El guardia no parecía del todo asustado, pero estaba bastante tenso mientras le veía tragar con algo de dificultad.

— La reina necesita hablar de algo de suma importancia con usted.

— Bien, puedes retirarte.

El chico desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

Soltó un suspiro, bastante curioso en parte porque si los guardias no lo molestaban entonces había una posibilidad todavía menor de que lo hicieran sus padres.

Caminó sin mayor apuro hasta la sala en donde debían estar, eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde y el viento estaba bastante fuerte. Aquellos días había estado el clima bastante peligroso e incluso hubieron algunas tormentas. 

Al momento de entrar los vio a ambos revisando algunos papeles que parecían bastante importantes, pero no evitó que se adentraran hasta donde estaban.

— ¿Me llamaron?

— Ah, Kiyoomi.—Dijo su padre, desinteresado.— Pasaron cosas.

— Tu hermana murió y ahora tú debes casarte con el gemelo mayor del otro reino.—Completó su madre, siendo lo más casual posible.— Ve con el sastre para que te haga un nuevo traje, que sea de novio, te vas a casar en dos días y vas a conocer a tu esposo mañana. 

¿Qué?

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿No escuchaste?

— Sí lo hice, pero, ¿cómo es eso de que murió Akira?

— Al parecer murió ayer pero sólo hoy nos dijeron la noticia, cuando venía de regreso de una reunión con sus amigas los caballos dieron vuelta el carruaje, un feo accidente.

No supo bien cómo reaccionar a la noticia, mucho menos podía aceptar la forma en que sus padres lo habían tomado. Ni siquiera le importaba que lo estuvieran casando en contra de su voluntad porque sabía que ya no había arreglo para eso, pero eso su hermana de la que estaban hablando y parecía que le importaba lo mismo que fuese una desconocida. 

— ¿No les duele aunque sea un poco?

— No hay tiempo para las emociones querido, ya después de todos los arreglos del reino podremos sufrir como corresponde. 

— Parecen unos robots.

Se arrepintió apenas lo dijo, se supone que no eran conocidos aquellos todavía, pero es que no pudo evitar acordarse de un sueño que había tenido en donde el rubio era un robot que decía que no se supone que no debía tener sentimientos.

— ¿Un qué?—Preguntó su padre.— Ay, hijo, mejor hacele caso a tu madre y ve donde el sastre para las medidas de tu traje, si quieres después le hacemos un funeral o algo a Akira.

Se fue bastante molesto, aunque si era sincero no tenía alguna idea clara de cómo se estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No eran cercanos, pero esa su hermana, razón suficiente para que le doliera aunque sea un poco. Sabía, de todos modos, que no servía de nada sufrir mucho o deprimirse demás, debía hacer las cosas del reino ahora que él sería rey.

Soltó suspiros mientras arreglaba su traje, manteniendo los arreglados personalizados que le daban al menos algo de su hermana en su honor, y se sintió un poco mal por todo lo que estaba pasando. La vida era bastante injusta.

Al terminar, en vez de volver a la biblioteca a la leer o escribir de sueños, prefirió escribir en su habitación sobre los pocos recuerdos que tenía de Akira únicamente porque quería dejarle en claro a su próximo esposo que antes iba a casarse con ella y no iba a olvidarla del reino.

Con algo de suerte hasta podría convencerle de que hicieran una pequeña fiesta antes o después del casamiento.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir no soñó con el chico rubio. En realidad, no soñó con nada que pudiera recordar y aquello sólo hizo que sus ánimos estuvieran un poco más bajo de lo normal.

Ni siquiera quiso saber mucho de los detalles de aquel día, apenas sí pudo escuchar que se iba a casar con un príncipe de nombre Atsumu Miya, uno de los gemelos del reino vecino. Se limitó a asentir toda la comida y toda la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de conocerlo.

Estaba en el salón principal, rodeado de guardas tanto suyos como los del otro reino para asegurarse de que las cosas estuvieran correctamente. Estaban ambis sillones frente a frente y en medio estaba la mesa de centro. Habían algunos preparativos pequeños con comida refinadas y algo de té por si acaso, sólo que Kiyoomi todavía sentía el estómago cerrado por todo lo que había estado ocurriendo desde el día anterior. 

Se tensó, igual que todos los guardias cuando escuchó las pisadas en el pasillo, y se levantó con rapidez, manteniendo su expresión seria para mantener la imagen de un príncipe. 

Sin embargo, no pudo mantener la compostura mucho más tiempo ya que al momento en que entró el supuesto príncipe lo único que pudo ver fue una recopilación de todos los sueños anteriormente tenidos. Todos reencarnados en la misma persona ahora en frente suyo, y con la diferencia de que no tenía el pelo rubio, sino café como lograba verlo en las veces que era más joven.

Su corazón latió furioso, olvidando todo lo demás para enfocarse en la persona que al parecer sí existía y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más débil ante él. 

Pero claro, tenía una compostura.

— Príncipe Miya, un gusto. 

El chico le dio una sonrisa leve y ladina y Kiyoomi no pudo evitar el sentimiento de familiaridad en lo que se acercaba.

— Por favor, dime Atsumu, dejemos las formalidades atrás sabiendo que seremos esposos.

Atsumu. La persona que le enamoró en los sueños se llamaba Atsumu. Se sentía tan calido que no dudó en darle la mano cuando la alzó en su dirección. 

— En ese caso puedes decirme Kiyoomi.

Le hubiera gustado decirle que podía llamarlo por el apodo, pero no quería tocar el tema de que era el único que podría estar soñando con el contrario. 

— Me parece estupendo, ¿vamos a hablar de los preparativos, Kiyoomi?

La voz era la misma, pero no supo por qué odió tanto que le dijera por su nombre es vez del apodo que le había elegido en sus sueños.

Aquella pregunta, sin embargo, logró hacer que despavilara con respecto a un tema en especifico.

— No tengo queja ni oposición a nuestro casamiento a pesar de que es algo reciente.—Comentó.— La única condición que pido es que pueda hacer una fiesta en honor a mi hermana y que todo el reino, al menos el mío, la recuerde, si no aceptas eso entonces no acepto el matrimonio. 

— No hay necesidad de ser tan drástico, no te preocupes, puedes hacer lo que quieras, tengo entendido que la unión es meramente un título así que puedes hacer tu lado como desees, claro que como futuro esposo me gustaría apoyarte en tus decisiones. 

— Bien. Era lo único que quería, el resto de asuntos como dinero puedes hablarlo directamente con mis padres.

— No estoy interesado en el dinero, Kiyoomi, seguramente tus padres y los míos tomen el control de estas cosas, lo ideal es que tú y yo aprendamos de ellos, aunque no entiendo qué esperan si no podemos reproducirnos.

— Se acaba la descendencia aquí mismo.

— ¿Quién sabe? En una de esas podríamos adoptar a un nene de cinco años.

— ¿Quieres que confíe en tus habilidades de paternidad?

— Podría sorprenderte lo que sé.

— Príncipe Atsumu, ¿está usted coqueteando conmigo?

Lo preguntaba mayormente por las sonrisas que le daba, eran las mismas que en los sueños tan coquetas y bonitas, que le hacían sentir otra vez enamorado.

Y no le decepcionó cuando volvió a darle una sonrisa todavía más amplia.

— ¿Te molestaría sacar a tus guardias y yo saco a los míos?

Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados por unos segundos, sospechando de sus acciones pero no tardó mucho antes de mirar al jefe de sus guardias, que entendió sus intenciones y no tardó en retirarse junto a los otros.

Atsumu también hizo un gesto para que se fueran los suyos, esperando que la puerta fuese cerrada para apoyarse contra el respaldo del sillón. 

— ¿Y bien?

Preguntó sintiéndose medianamente nervioso de estar solos.

El chico que tenía en frente era sin duda alguna el que le robó el corazón en base a sueños, aunque una parte suya estaba diciéndole que en vez de sueños, eran recuerdos.

— Hola, Omi.—Susurró con la voz que solía poner para cuando estaba mimoso.— Han pasado años para volver a encontrarte, ¿me extrañaste?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me atrasé un día pero mejor tarde que nunca, espero sepan perdonar y en unas horas voy a intentar traer el día 8:[   
> Ojalá les haya gustado el día de hoy y gracias por leer además de su paciencia.


	8. Learning with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 8: Cuarentena + "Esto no era lo que las instrucciones decían"

Sakusa era conocido por ser una persona bastante precavida cuando se trataba de la salud y los gérmenes, siempre estaba preocupado de estar limpio y de tener cierta distancia entre las personas que estaban a su alrededor porque no soportaba la idea de que le contagiaran de quién sabe qué por andar de descuidado.

En parte fue por eso en que no se sintió tan presionado cuando empezó todo el asunto con el virus y con la distancia social, además de que era todavía incluso mejor para él sabiendo que ahora más gente iba a mantenerse alejada y precavida, ¡era casi una victoria!

Cuando anunciaron la cuarentena Kiyoomi estaba que saltaba de pura emoción porque nada le gustaba más que saber que debía quedarse en su casa fuera de contacto alguno con la gente y de paso podría tener vacaciones de su trabajo como bioquímico observando los gérmenes desde el laboratorio que tenía desde su casa. Era todo perfecto.

El primer día de la cuarentena se la despertó lo más tarde que su cuerpo acostumbrado a la rutina le permitía y se quedó unos minutos en su cama disfrutando de la misma antes de levantarse a hacerse un café junto a unos huevos fritos. Comió con calma y tranquilidad. La mejor comida que había tenido en siglos e iba a estar dispuesto a pasar casi todo el día sentado en el sillón viendo documentales de no ser porque de repente tocaron el timbre de su departamento.

Frunció el ceño, era imposible que llegara un paquete para él en esos tiempos y tampoco esperaba alguna visita inesperada o que algún vecino viniera de la nada a saludar. 

Tampoco podía ser alguna clase de error, si habían tocado era por algo.

Ya odiando a la persona que estuviese al otro lado se levantó de su asiento, yendo a paso lento hasta la puerta, abriéndola sin siquiera ver por el picaporte, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas tan innecesarias.

No esperaba encontrarse con una caja gigante, casi de su porte con un papel pegado en frente suyo con una nota que pudo observar después de procesar más o menos lo que estaba en frente suyo.

_"Esto no es ningún error de persona, es un regalo. Las instrucciones están adentro sobre cómo tratarlo, no necesita baterías ni recargas. Suerte._

_\- xxx"_

Le dejó completamente confundido, no entendía bien la nota, lo único que pudo entender bien es que sí iba dirigido a él entonces soltó un bufido. Después de desinfectar la caja podría abrirla, pero era bastante grande y cuando intentó tomarla sintió lo pesada que era. Tuvo que prácticamente arrastrar la caja hasta su sala y no dudó en rosear desinfectante hasta por si acaso.

Se sintió nervioso por alguna razón cuando debió abrirlo, así que lo hizo lo más lento posible para no tener que enfrentar lo que le esperaba.

Y vaya que no estaba listo para lo que se venía.

No sabía qué esperaba, pero ciertamente no esperaba un humano en una caja. Menos que parecía durmiendo tan cómodamente de pie.

Era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que él mismo, hombros bastante anchos y el cabello rubio aunque con algo de castaño. Parecía bastante relajado y le dio rabia que pareciera así de calmo.

— Oye, despierta.—Dijo con un tono irritado.— Sal de ahí para que te vayas de mi casa.

No importaba qué tan fuerte le hablara, no daba reacción alguna y eso comenzaba a frustrarle. Incluso estuvo tentado a golpearle para ver si con eso podía despertar finalmente. Pero antes de que hiciera alguna de esas cosas notó que sus manos estaban afirmando una nota que tenía la única palabra de _ábreme_.

 _"Me llamo Atsumu Miya, soy un androide"._ Tuvo que dejar de leer después de aquellas palabras porque realmente no se lo estaba creyendo _. "Para poder encenderme debes apretar el botón que se encuentra detrás de mi oído y lo mismo para apagarme."_

Por mera curiosidad fue hasta donde le estaban indicando, notando una leve sección un poco más notoria que el resto de la piel y Sakusa se preguntó si estaba bien tocarlo sin unos guantes, pero ya era tarde cuando lo presionó y los ojos de Atsumu se abrieron de par en par, asustándolo con levedad.

— ¡Hola!—Dijo bastante animado.— ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre de usuario?

¿Se estaba refiriendo a su nombre?

— Kiyoomi...

— Entendido, Omi.

— ¡Kiyoomi! 

— Omi, nombre registrado.

— Maldita sea.— Gruñó.— ¿Qué haces tú?

— Soy un androide.—Dijo con obviedad.— Estoy programado para alegrar la salud sentimental de mi paciente.

— ¿Y si no te creo?

— ¡Vengo preparado para eso! Todas las configuraciones ya están hechas en caso de cualquier cosa que necesites, dudes o requieras, aunque claro con algunas limitaciones.

— Sigo sin ver cómo me vas a convencer de que eres un androide real.

Atsumu alzó un poco su camiseta, dejando ver el costado de su cuerpo que parecía bastante real y Sakusa debía admitir que no estaba acostumbrado a ver torsos tan trabajados como los que tenía en frente suyo, algo nervioso le había puesto pero no tenía intención alguna de comentarlo. 

Antes de poder preguntarle qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, Atsumu _abrió_ su torso. Literalmente había abierto un pedazo de piel que parecía más como una caja si es que se lo pensaba un poco mejor y pudo visualizar cables y más cosas que no quiso averiguar en aquel momento.

— Bueno, ya te creo.

— Soy un androide con un diseño único para mi persona, pero no soy el único androide repartido a lo largo de la ciudad, por si te lo estabas preguntando.

— No lo estaba.

— Me encargo de encontrar fallas emocionales en el usuario y poder apoyarlo con las mejores formas posibles gracias a la programación que me han dado. Estos casos pueden ser que mi usuario tenga un problema de comunicación por lo que está en mi deber ayudarle a superar tales inconvenientes.

— No tengo un problema de comunicación.

Atsumu le miró de arriba a abajo. Parecía inspeccionarlo, pero sabía que la palabra correcta que buscaba era examinarlo para sacar un diagnostico. No sabía si eso era realmente posible pero hace veinte minutos atrás ni siquiera creía que existieran los androides.

— Tienes problemas para mantener un conversación o siquiera iniciarla, no eres activo en redes sociales, no te gusta el contacto pero a veces lo quieres, eso logran reconocer mis datas, ¿hay algo que esté incorrecto o fallando?

No había fallado en lo absoluto. Sakusa era conocido por no querer a nadie cerca suyo y apenas podía decir que tenía uno o dos "amigos" que en realidad podían definirse como algo más que cercanos pero menos que algo amistoso. Además no contactaba a nadie y cuando se sentía solo o con ganas de salir no hacía nada por cambiarlo. Y se supone que estaba bien porque llevaba años de la misma manera. Estaba acostumbrado.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo con ello?

— Que eso te hace tener sentimientos negativos que mis registros no pueden aceptar. 

— ¿Qué pasa si no te quiero tener cerca?

— Los androides hemos sido entregados sin una marca para que no sea posible devolvernos, la policía también está avisada de nuestra existencia y la única forma en que podemos irnos es si estamos fallando.

— ¿Qué es considerado una falla?

— No cumplir con el propósito que hemos sido creados que es hacer sentir bien a nuestro usuario.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

— Este modelo ha sido entregado permanentemente, aunque puede devolverse a la fabrica si considera que el trabajo ha sido terminado y ya no requiere de los servicios.

A Sakusa no le quedó más opción que creer todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero eso no facilitaba las cosas porque aún tenía bastante que procesar como para apenas ser las doce del día.

— Bueno, hace lo que quieras entonces.

Se alejó de él para poder ir hasta la cocina en busca de algún paracetamol que calmara el repentino dolor en su cabeza provocado por todo lo ocurrido y no esperaba ser seguido por Atsumu.

— Instrucciones y advertencias.—Habló.— El modelo Atsumu no necesita dormir o comer, lo único que necesita es una interacción constante y diaria o de lo contrario puede empezar a fallar, mínimo hablar conmigo una vez por día que además es parte del tratamiento usado por el usuario Omi.

— Kiyoomi.

— El usuario no tiene permitido tratar al modelo como algo más que una ayuda terapéutica, ni siquiera puede verse como una clase de mascota y hay mínimas posibilidades que el modelo entregado mantenga alguna clase de sentimientos.

— ¿Puedes sentir?

— Puedo hacer lo que sea si eso favorece a mi trabajo.

— ¿Y me serviría que sientas?

— No por ahora.

— Mejor.

— Mi sistema de apoyo se reduce bastante a las palabras de apoyo, al acompañamiento en momentos difíciles, el dar ánimo cuando la situación lo requiere.

— Me gusta, no hay contacto.

— La advertencia es que no trate de modificar mi sistema ya que el cualquier cambio mínimo puede hacer que ocurra alguna falla, todo está con un orden para tener las cualidades más completas para el trato es por eso que no se puede agregar ni quitar nada de la personalidad elegida.

— Entiendo, ¿y qué hago contigo el resto del tiempo cuando no te necesito?

— Yo puedo conversar contigo, como se ha mencionado antes necesito de la comunicación, es como una forma en que me cargo.

— ¿Y si yo no quiero hablarte?

— Es suficiente si es mínimo una vez por día.

— Bien.

— También voy a estar constantemente a tu lado y más en este tiempo de cuarentena.

— Sólo no quiero que vayas conmigo al baño, me sigas todo el tiempo o te quedes toda la noche en mi habitación viéndome dormir, eso es horrible, así que esos son los límites que te exijo.

— Ingresado al sistema.

— ¿Algo más?

— Nada por mi parte, pero como mi sistema incluye conversaciones necesito hablarlas.

— ¿Todos los androides son igual de insoportables que tú?

Kiyoomi le miró con una ceja alzada y por un segundo olvidó que el contrario era una maquina ya que la sonrisa que le dio se había visto demasiado natural y juguetona como para que fuese parte de un sistema integrado.

— Mi diseño es algo especial, me hicieron poco diferente al resto porque aparte de darme consciencia y ayuda profesional fui al primero al que le integraron el control de los sentimientos, soy casi un humano, así que no, el resto no es como yo.

— Hubiera preferido uno de los otros.

— No habría servido para tus problemas, eres demasiado cerrado y los demás androides te darías en tiempo que quieres en vez de sacarte de tus zonas de confort. 

— Sabes mucho de los métodos de los otro.

Atsumu apuntó a su cabeza antes de responder.

— Inteligencia artifical.

— Sí, te ves como un semi humano que no tendría mucha inteligencia natural en base a neuronas.

— ¿Eso es un insulto?

— Pregúntale a tu sistema.

Le hubiera gustado que la conversación se mantuviera hasta ahí, pero después de tomar el medicamento Kiyoomi salió de la cocina en busca de volver a sentarse en su sillón y continuar con sus planes de mirar películas casi todo el día sin ser molestado, pero con el único problema de que Atsumu le seguía a la par que soltaba comentarios para que pudieran seguir hablando.

No le molestaba — sí lo hacía — que la gente le hablara, pero cuando se trataba de un robot que no dejaba de parlotear entonces ganas no le faltaban de volver a apagarlo.

Trato de ignorarlo lo más posible, cosa que se volvió complicada en unos minutos porque al parecer Atsumu ya conocía cada película del mundo y le gustaba comentarlas porque cuando ocurría algo siempre soltaba algo como "esta parte es buenísima" o "¿sabías que este actor también estuvo en esta otra película que deberías ver?". Sólo quería un poco de paz, ¿acaso eso era mucho pedir?

— ¿Sabes cocinar?

— Sí obvio, puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

— Anda a hacerme una pasta con ensaladas.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— Tu usuario necesita comer.

— Soy una ayuda personal, no un sirviente, Omi.

— Mis ánimos bajarán sin mi alimento...

— ¡Ya! ¡No trates de chantajearme así!

— Ya no podré ser una persona feliz con ganas de hablarle a la gente...

— ¡Omi!

— ¿Qué será de mí ahora que no tengo alimento?

Atsumu suspiro a la vez que levantaba. No sabía por qué hacía eso si ni siquiera necesitaba del aire.— Está bien, ya vengo.

A cualquier otra persona jamás le prestaría su cocina sabiendo el desastre que seguramente armaría, pero Atsumu era un robot programado para hacer las cosas bien así que iba a tratar de mantenerse en sus vacaciones a pesar de la nueva visita.

No estaba para nada preparado para su llegada y sólo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran demasiado. 

** 

Las cosas fueron más difíciles de lo esperado.

Tal como lo suponía, estar con un androide era igual de molesto que estar con un humano, si es que no era peor ya que la personalidad específica de esta maquina le hacía pensar que como humano habría sido diez veces más insoportable.

Todos los días Atsumu le despertaba después de haberse asegurado que durmiera al menos ocho horas. Si se dormía a las once entonces le despertaba a las siete de la mañana diciendo cosas tan absurdas como "buen día, Omi, el sol aún está saliendo pero se ve precioso, veamos el amanecer", y en respuesta le llegaba un almohadazo que ni siquiera le afectaba.

Le preparaba las comidas, eso lo agradecía, pero odiaba que siempre le dijera cosas tales como que estaba mejorando y que apostaba que ahora su mejor era diez veces mejor por toda la buen comida que estaba ingiriendo.

Después, en vez de dejarle descansar o trabajar por su cuenta en el laboratorio se mantenía a su lado, metiéndole conversación y tema tras tema, y en parte le sorprendía porque siempre parecía saber qué decir.

Aparte de su espacio personal siendo invadido, cuando le veía usando el computador o el teléfono le insistía que le hablara a alguno de sus compañero amigos una vez por día al menos para saber cómo estaban.

Gracias a eso se había enterado que sus amigos estaban pasando la cuarentena con sus parejas o familiares que afortunadamente estaban todos sanos. Kiyoomi se sintió un poco mal por tener que responder que estaba solo y no había sabido de su familia en meses cuando le preguntaban por él.

Trataba de hacer las conversaciones cortas para que al menos el androide dejara de molestarle por un rato, pero como solía ver lo que le mandaban en respuesta por decisión de Kiyoomi para que le ayudara a responder, aprovechaba para decirle que debería sacar tal tema para lograr tener una conversación un poco más larga. Por lo general no le interesaba, pero tampoco es como si tuviera muchas cosas que hacer.

Podría ser peor, se decía, podría haber tenido que enfrentarse a un androide bastante loco, y solamente tengo a un insoportable que hace que su sistema programe lágrimas falsas para poder llorar cuando veían alguna película triste.

Sakusa no esperaba pasar la cuarentena en compañía. Pero después de seis días en las que se la pasó con el androide asegurándose de que no hubiese silencio en su casa, además de cocinándole cuando él estaba ocupado o demasiado flojo como para moverse, comenzó a preguntarse qué habría pasado si es que no le hubiera llegado a su casa.

¿Habría sido capaz de mantenerse tan entretenido y hastiado a la vez? ¿Habría sido capaz de contactar por su cuenta con gente que realmente quería hablar pero sin haberse atrevido a ello antes? ¿Habría sido capaz de acostumbrarse a tener a alguien cerca que no parecía odiarlo?

— Omi.

— ¿Qué?

— Estoy aburrido.

— No es mi problema.

— ¿Podemos cocinar?

— ¿Por qué no vas tú?

— Es que quiero intentar una nueva receta.

— ¿De qué?

— Trufas.

— ¿Tienes los ingredientes?

— Sí, tienes de todo un poco, Omi, me sorprende lo preparado que fuiste con la cuarentena.

— Gracias, y ve a hacer las trufas.

— Quiero que me ayudes.

— ¿Por qué quieres que te ayude? Si tú solito la vas a hacer perfectas.

— Ow, Omi, ¿crees que mis comidas son perfectas?

— Cállate.

Atsumu soltó una risa, acomodándose mejor en el sillón para poder quedar en frente suyo y se acercó un poco mientras hacía un leve puchero.

— ¿Me ayudas? Por favor.

Pudo reconocer que había usado una voz diferente a la que normalmente usaba, era más suave, más linda. Y no supo bien por qué le gustó tanto. Y más con aquella cara que puso con el puchero incluido.

— Bueno.

— ¡Yay! ¡Vamos!

Sakusa no esperaba que Atsumu tomará su mano para arrastrarlo fuera del sillón, yendo hasta la cocina mientras le explicaba lo fácil que era hacer trufas por lo que en unas horas deberían quedarles riquísimas. No le quedó de otra más que confiar.

Como estaban encerrados la mayoría de las acciones se las pasaban haciéndolas juntos. Menos de un cuarto era tiempo para ellos mismos, aunque no sabía si Atsumu hacía algo más que esperar a que estuviese con energía de interactuar de nuevo.

Se acostumbró bastante fácil a las bromas de Atsumu, a sus sonrisas y a sus chistes malos. A su tonto apodo y a recibir constantes quejas de que estaba aburrido y quería ver películas con él. Sakusa en toda su vida jamás había visto tantas películas como aquella semana con el androide.

No solían cocinar juntos porque confiaba lo suficiente en él, pero no haría nada malo intentar algo nuevo.

— ¿Ya hablaste con tus amigos hoy?

— Sí.

— ¿Seguro?

— ¿Tengo razón para mentirte?

— Buen punto.—Murmuró concentrado después de un rato.— ¿Están bien?

— Sí, creo que a uno le llegó un androide también.

— ¿Sí? ¿Te dijo el nombre del androide?

— Osamu.

— ¡Sí es! Tenemos el mismo diseño, pero a él no le agregaron los sentimientos.

— Bueno, no creo que a Akaashi le entusiasme tener a alguien con tanto sentimiento cerca, él es mucho más cerrado que yo.

— Si ese es el caso entonces Osamu debe sí o sí hacer algunos trabajos con él. La compañía no manda los androides por nada. 

— ¿Me dices que nos tienen vigilados a todos?

— A los sujetos de prueba.

— Qué asco, no vuelvo a salir de casa.

— Omi, eso no hará bien a tu salud mental, no podemos arriesgarnos a que recaigas en eso.

— Es una broma, idiota, claramente voy a salir aunque no quiera, soy un adulto con responsabilidades, no voy a estar encerrado por siempre.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Yo decía!

Siguieron hablando a la vez que cocinaban. Era bastante fácil hacer la recete y todavía más sabiendo que eran los dos bastante perfeccionistas con lo que hacían. 

Seguramente Sakusa acompañaría a Atsumu en su cocina durante más días.

**

Atsumu comenzó a comportarse de manera un tanto extraña después de un tiempo.

Quizá no en el mal sentido de la palabra ya que se mantenía alegre y ayudándole con sus relaciones interpersonales. Y la verdad es que nada de su comportamiento se había disminuido, sino que ahora a todo lo que era antes se le agregó un poco de contacto físico.

Después de que le tomara la mano en aquel día de trufas, que por cierto Kiyoomi tuvo que comerse las treinta que hicieron porque Atsumu no comía nada, las cosas empezaron a cambiar un poco.

Para despertarlo le hacía cariño en el cabello. Para guiarlo a cualquier lado de la casa le tomaba la mano. Le gustaba poner sus manos en su espalda cuando él era el que cocinaba. Se apoyaba en su hombro cuando veían películas. E incluso llegaba a insistirle que fuese Kiyoomi los que diera los cariños de vez en cuando.

_Y eso no era lo que las instrucciones decían._

No sabía bien qué pasaba. No sabía si le desagradaba. Pero tampoco quería preguntar porque con el pasar de los días una constante pregunta comenzó a pasar por su mente.

¿Lo que hacía Atsumu, lo hacía por su consciencia y sentimientos o estaba todo el tiempo bajo la programación que tenía? 

No podía decir que sentía que se estaba mintiendo, sólo que había algo que le molestaba en el pecho cuando pensaba que la segunda opción sería más posible.

Así que después de que analizarlo un poco quiso ser un poco más directo. Sus propios sentimientos no estaban claro, pero prefería hablar las cosas antes de que se complicaran las cosas. 

Eligió un momento después de una película de terror psicológico bastante tarde, iba a preguntarle directamente. Aunque no pudo porque le ganó antes de eso.

— Omi, ¿hoy puedo acostarme contigo?

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero acostarme contigo en la cama, quiero sentirla y quedarme hablando contigo un ratito antes de que vayas a dormir.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

— Muchas películas tienen esa clase de escenas y me gustaría poder sentirla también.

Alzó una ceja en su dirección, había algo en su tono de voz que volvió a cambiar. Últimamente le pasaba mucho, parecía más humano y cada ciertos lapsus olvidaba por completo que era un androide.

— Está bien, pero sólo un rato.

Atsumu celebró levemente antes de levantarse, estirando su mano en dirección a Kiyoomi para que se pusiera de pie también. No dudó en tomarla. Y ambos fueron de esa forma hasta la habitación. Ambos ya en pijama y sí, le había dado un pijama a Atsumu para que pudiera tener más de unas cuantas prendas de ropa.

En silencio se acostaron en la cama gigante del más alto. Posicionándose frente a frente y durante unos minutos se quedaron mirando al otro sin decir absolutamente nada.

Esa clase de momentos hacían que Sakusa se sintiera tan confundido con lo que sentía y lo que podía llegar a sentir Atsumu.

— Quiero preguntarte algo.

— Lo que quieras, Omi.

— He notado que cambiaste mucho estas semanas...—Susurró, como si estuviera diciendo algo prohibido.— Este nuevo tú, ¿es la programación o es tu lado más "humano"?

Se había puesto bastante nervioso mientras hacía la pregunta, y más porque Atsumu se dio el tiempo para pensar la respuesta.

Además, mientras más lo pensaba, menos entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

¿Estaba bien que le gustara cuando parecía más humano y hacía las cosas por sentimiento en vez de programación? ¿Estaba bien que su pecho se sintiera tan bien cuando el tacto del otro estaba a tan solo segundos de aparecer? ¿Estaba bien lo que estaba comenzando a sentir? ¿Y por qué era tan complicado sentir? A Sakusa le hubiera gustado diez veces más ser un androide sin sentimiento que un humano con confusos sentimientos por un androide que supuestamente podía sentir.

Los segundos que pasaron en silencio en verdad se sintieron como minutos infinitos y solamente se pudo permitir el respirar nuevamente cuando el rubio volvió a despabilar.

Sólo que en vez de responderle directamente, se empezó a acercar hasta donde estaba y con movimientos lentos empezó a acariciar su brazo, como diciéndole que podía alejarlo en cualquier momento. Pero no lo hizo, y Atsumu terminó por acercarse en un abrazo en el que le dejó posicionar su cabeza sobre su torso.

Supuestamente era un robot, pero podía jurar que su cabello olía a lavanda.

— Omi, todo lo que hago es porque lo siento.

Suspiró, calmado y un poco más feliz y se aseguró de atraer al contrario un poco más a sí mismo.

— Me alegro.

Murmuró de la forma más seria y posible que se podía. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez pido perdón por haberme atrasado por el día, llego agotadísimo y escribo el día justo así que jeje. Menos mal ya casi termina esta week del demonio y espero hayan estado disfrutando de todo lo que he escrito hasta entonces.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer, love u.


	9. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 9: Carreras alternativas.

En la nueva revista semanal que acaba de publicarse a lo largo del internet y en las tiendas se podía ver que la portada había un hombre mirando directamente a la cámara, haciendo casi imposible que se pudiera fijarse en la ropa que estaba usando y promocionando por el simple hecho de que su mirada se veía profunda y real, ni siquiera parecía que fuese una foto, sino que lucía como si te estuviera mirando directamente.

El hombre era indudablemente guapo. Considerado uno de los modelos más provechosos de la nueva industria; la ropa le quedaba perfecta sin importar la marca y era por eso que todo el mundo quería tenerlo en sus agencias para que trabajaran a la par.

Pero en vez de irse por las agencias más caras y elegantes Sakusa Kiyoomi siempre se mantenía en la humilde MSBY, aunque con lo conocida que se estaba haciendo gracias a su modelo estaba logrando obtener un mayor reconocimiento e ingresos que eran provechosos para todos.

_"¡Sakusa nos habla de sus experiencias en el modelaje!"_

Era el mensaje que estaba en grande en la revista, que casualmente había puesto en pequeño toda la información que no fuese del modelo del momento.

— Tienes que admitir que este mes las fotos han sido mejor que en otras ocasiones.

— Eso es lo que dices en todas las sesiones.

— Pero en esta lo digo en serio.

— Eso me vas a decir en la próxima sesión, ¿por qué te molestas en mentir?

Kuroo, representante de Kiyoomi y sub-jefe de la empresa MSBY, rió con gracia ante los comentarios que hacía su trabajador favorito.

Sakusa, en cambio, parecía igual de serio y agotado de la gente como siempre. Era normal que se le viera sin ninguna sonrisa en el rostro a menos que estuviera posando para alguna foto, aunque de esas tampoco habían muchas.

— Bueno, como las ventas mensuales han estado subiendo progresivamente se está hablando de que pronto vamos a tener que empezar a usar otra línea para innovar, y eso quiere decir una sola cosa...—Sakusa alzó una de sus cejas, sabiendo que no le iba a gustar lo que venía.— No puedes usar negro en la próxima temporada.

— Me rehúso.

— ¡No puedes ser así! ¡Es la temporada de primavera necesitamos algo fresco!

— Yo uso ropa negra todo el año, no es mi culpa que no saquen ropa refrescante con ese color.

— Técnicamente no es un color.

— No empieces porque ni me voy a molestar en escucharte.

Kuroo rodó los ojos divertido, más que acostumbrado a las respuestas tan frías de Sakusa.

— Bueno, no es una discusión realmente, la próxima semana es la sesión porque quieren sacar la línea de ropa antes de que empiece el próximo mes.

— Quedan dos semanas todavía.

— El tiempo vuela. 

— Ugh, bueno, tampoco es como si pudiera decir mucho si me van a hacer vestirme igual como ellos quieran.

— Lo dices como si te obligáramos a hacer algo que no te guste.

— Me gusta el modelaje.—Replicó.— Pero no me gusta usar ropa que no me acomoda.

— Ya verás que te va a quedar precioso todo, Kiyo.

— No me digas así. 

— Una última cosa.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— La sesión será hecha por Atsumu.

— No lo quiero, me rehúso lo máximo posible, te juro que uso hasta naranjo o amarillo chillón con tal de no tenerlo a él. 

— Woah, sabía que lo odiabas, pero no pensé que era para tanto.

— No lo odio.

— No se nota.—Rió.— Pero no hay nada que puede hacerse por eso, realmente nada, además Atsumu es el que te saca las mejores fotos. Cada vez que tienes buena racha de ventas son fotos hechas por él, es muy conocido por lo bien que lo hace contigo.

No podía negar nada de eso que Kuroo le estaba diciendo.

Atsumu era totalmente insoportable, pero debía admitir que era bueno en su trabajo. Era más que bueno. Las fotos que solía sacar tenían furor y prestigio, si algo era hermoso, él podía hacerlo ver todavía más hermoso. Si algo era feo, él se aseguraba de convertirlo en bello. Tenía un poder y un don en la cámara.

Las fotos que le sacaba a Kiyoomi siempre parecían ser lo que la gente estaba buscando. Le hacía modelar con posiciones que a veces le daba algo de vergüenza porque se sentía como un payaso saliendo a hacer un show, sólo que nada de eso importaba luego porque cuando enviaba las fotos editadas... Dios. Hasta el mismo Sakusa se enamoraba de sí mismo.

Pero no. Si podía evitarlo muchísimo mejor. 

Nadie entendía bien a qué se debía aquella tensión que solía verse entre ellos cuando estaban en el mismo estudio. Tampoco entendían por qué Atsumu parecía tan amistoso cerca de Sakusa cuando a él se le era notorio que no quería ni tenerlo cerca. Y cuando preguntaban, ninguno respondía.

— Te juro que sonrío en la sesión si haces que no esté como fotógrafo. 

— Ja, ja, puedes irte, Sakusa.

Soltó un suspiro únicamente para que supiera que no se iba a ir contento por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero no tardó mucho en levantarse del asiento para salir de la oficina con la poca dignidad que le quedaba después de rogar que Atsumu no participara en la sesión. 

Se colocó la mascarilla y lentes para evitar ser reconocido, aunque si lo pensaba bien de seguro que un hombre de más de 1.90 de alto, todo vestido de negro y cara tapada, además de sus característicos lunares un poco de atención iba a tener que llamar.

Fue rápidamente hasta la calle, esperando por un taxi vacío que apareció al par de minutos y no dudó en tomarlo, empezando a guiar el camino porque no confiaba en la gente y que supieran la dirección de su casa. Era por eso que siempre le pedía detenerse al menos dos cuadras antes que se dedicaba a caminarlas.

Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue ponerse ropas un poco más cómodas y de casa, estirándose porque antes de la reunión con Kuroo había tenido que ir a otro lado para retirar algunas prendas que le llegaron en agradecimiento extra por la sesión anterior.

Luego de eso ordenó un poco. Habían algunas cuantas prendas en el suelo que realmente le molestaba que estuviesen ahí. Barrió y ordenó las fotos que estaban encima de la mesa para así poder ponerse a cocinar la cena.

Un poco de sopa con verduras y un poco de carne acompañado de arroz iba a ser el menú del día de hoy, se había hecho tan largo el día que estaba seguro que aunque hiciera algo grande no iba a desperdiciarse. 

Puso un poco de música mientras cocinaba, le gustaba cantar y poder confundir lo que hacía con el sonido, las cosas siempre le salían mejor cuando se dejaba llevar en esas situaciones.

A veces se dejaba llevar demasiado, y no escuchaba nada más de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Muchas veces tuvo la hervidora con un rato de más puesto solamente por no escuchar que debía apagarla. Tampoco podía escuchar la puerta y sólo podía volver a su realidad cuando un par de brazos rodeaban su cintura y un cuerpo terminaba abrazándole por detrás, tal como pasó en aquel día.

— No debería dejarte tocarme después de lo que me hiciste hoy en el trabajo.

— Que yo sepa no he hecho nada en el trabajo.

— Sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste.

Sakusa se separó del cuerpo ajeno para poder revolver una última vez la sopa que ya estaba casi lista, revisando si el resto de la comida estaba correctamente cocinada cuando de repente un flash pasó por toda la habitación y ni siquiera tuvo que mirar para saber que le habían sacado una foto.

— ¿Te he dicho lo lindo que te ves hoy, Omi?

— Estoy en pijama.

— Estás precioso.

— Eres un exagerado.—Otro flash. Otra foto. Sakusa le miró con una de sus cejas alzadas.— Deja de sacarme fotos mientras cocino, Atsumu, ya hemos hablando de esto.

El nombrado sonrió con malicia, sin responder por unos segundos, pero no tardó mucho en volver a alzar su cámara, pudiendo ver a través del lente justo cuando Sakusa probaba la sopa y no dudó en sacar una nueva foto aunque se haya ganado una mala mirada.

— ¡Tengo que agrandar mi colección, Omi! ¡Hace mucho no te saco fotos!

Sakusa apagó la cocina para poder empezar a servir los platos con rapidez y aprovechó que estaba ahí para buscar una de las fotos instantáneas. Y una vez la encontró se la mostró al rubio.

— Me sacaste esta en la mañana.

— ¿Y cuál es tu punto? Además mira lo hermoso que te ves, tengo que tener más así o no podré descansar en paz.

Soltó un bufido por sus palabras, mirando de reojo la foto. 

Efectivamente era una foto suya, apenas despertando y sonriendo con levedad. Estaba acostado boca abajo y tenía la espalda destapada, todavía puede sentir los besos en aquella zona mientras que Atsumu le decía lo hermoso que se veía cuando le sonreía y miraba de esa forma.

Odiaba que el rubio sacara fotos en los momentos menos indicados. En cada una de las fotos tenía una tonta mirada de enamorado. Y no podía hacer mucho por ello porque estaba completamente flechado por su fotógrafo personal. Atsumu Miya, su novio.

Desde antes que empezara la relación el rubio ya tenía la manía de sacarle fotos, estuvieron siendo amigos aunque desde el momento en que se conocieron empezaron a tener cierta tensión y química notoria. 

Antes le decía que si tanto quería sacarle una foto entonces perfectamente podía posar para él en vez de que anduviera tomando fotos desprevenido. Pero le respondía que le gustaba mucho más verle con una expresión natural y relajada, le decía que le gustaba ver el verdadero Omi en vez del profesional que mantenía la imagen perfecta.

Ante eso no pudo hacer mucho, la única diferencia es que ya no le molestaba porque significaba que él le gustaba, y en ese entonces todavía no eran novios o se habían confesado así que cada acción le hacía sentir un fuerte golpe de calor en el estómago.

Claro que no iba a mentir, incluso si ya llevaban dos años de relación seguía sintiéndose de la forma más bella y todo gracias a que Atsumu le repetía literalmente todos los días lo hermoso que era. Lo amaba. Y odiaba amarlo tanto.

Se sentaron a comer, con el Miya todavía con las cámaras cerca suyo en caso de que quisiera sacar una foto de la nada. De todos modos no pasó mucho tiempo en mantenerse la calma.

— Ya sabes que no me gusta cuando estamos juntos en las sesiones.

— Y bueno, Omi, sabes perfectamente que es mi representante el que acepta esas cosas, y me viene bien.

— No tenemos problemas de dinero, estamos perfectamente bien así.

— Omi, no puedo rechazar un trabajo.

— ¡Podrías!

— No lo hice nunca y no lo voy a hacer solamente porque no quieres que se den cuenta de que me amas.

Sakusa medio soltó un gruñido en respuesta, comiendo un poco de la comida que había hecho para desquitarse de alguna forma.

Odiaba cuando Atsumu trabajaba con él.

Para él, el rubio era casi como un hogar. Era cálido y le hacía sentir relajado desde el primer momento en que le veía pasar por la puerta. Se sonrojaba cuando sonría demasiado bonito y le quería besar cada vez que le guiñaba el ojo. Cuando le decía lo hermoso que era siempre sentía que las orejas se le ponían rojas y cada vez que le miraba directamente a los ojos podía notar que automáticamente perdía toda la imagen profesional.

Por supuesto que las fotos de Atsumu eran mejores que las del resto, después de todo cada vez que le miraba volvía a ser él mismo y se podía notar en su mirada.

Cada foto guardaba un secreto. Cada foto compartía un recuerdo con el rubio. Incluso aquellas que ya eran más profesionales y no debían tener sentimiento alguno. Y era por eso que para Kiyoomi era tan difícil aceptar trabajar a su lado cuando sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos se descontrolaban con algo tan simple como una mirada.

El resto de la comida pasó sin conversación alguna. Atsumu sabía que tenía que esperar a que se calmara aunque sea un poco porque de esa forma iban a terminar en una posible pelea que a ninguno le gustaba.

Así que cuando terminaron, cada uno levantó sus cosas y fue el rubio el que se encargó de lavarlas además de secarlas. Por mientras Kiyoomi iba hasta la habitación, acostándose en la cama con el teléfono en mano mirando todos los comentarios que le estaban dejando por las últimas fotos liberadas.

Sakusa no era una persona que necesitase aprobación constante de parte de la gente. Sí disfrutaba de saber que su trabajo era respetado y admirado por tantas personas, pero todo aquellos comentarios solamente llenaban una parte de su corazón. La otra siempre era llenada por el mismo rubio que se acercaba hasta donde estaba y le obligaba a dejar el teléfono a un lado para abrazarlo por la cintura y aprovechaba el momento para dejar pequeños besitos a lo largo de su cuello.

Su respiración se hizo un poco más liviana por la calma que le provocaba el cuerpo ajeno; no estaba enojado realmente, pero siempre era más que bienvenidos esos besos que le daba cuando quería relajarlo.

— Omi, soy buen fotógrafo.

— Eso lo tengo más que claro, Atsumu.—Susurró poniéndose de lado para que ambos estuvieran acostados en la cama.— Pero no me gusta que tu cámara también me conozca como lo haces tú.

— No es mi cámara, es que tú eres demasiado bonito en todo momento y yo sólo aprovecho que te conozco mejor que el resto para tomarte fotos que muestren tu verdadero corazón.

— ¿Y ahora qué tiene que ver mi corazón en esto?

El rubio alzó su mirada para encontrarla con la propia y llevó una de sus manos hasta su mejilla para acariciarla suavemente. Como si nunca antes la hubiera tocado.

— Tu corazón es lo más lindo que hay, Omi. 

— Muchas personas, y yo también, tendrían queja de eso.

— Todos ustedes le temen a la verdad.

— ¿Y cuál sería la verdad según tú?

— Que tu corazón siempre está escondido de todos, menos de mí.

— Cuidadito con ese ego.

— ¿Estoy mintiendo?

— No, pero igual ten cuidado.

Atsumu soltó una risa antes de dejar un beso en sus labios que no dudó en corresponder.

— Cuando soy yo el que saca la foto, dejas ver tu corazón y eso se nota en las fotos. Y por eso todos aman el equipo que somos.

— ¿Y qué pasa si quiero que sólo tú veas mi corazón?

— Entonces sacaré millones de fotos para que yo pueda verlo solamente.

Sakusa quedó en silencio. Hablando justamente de su corazón, se sentía bastante bien en ese segundo.

Se inclinó hasta su novio, dejando besos lentos y calmados por su frente además de sus mejillas, deteniéndose un poco en su nariz que aprovechó de frotar con la propia en un beso esquimal de los que tanto le gustaban.

— Mi corazón ya es todo tuyo.

Su voz salió baja, no le gustaba decir cosas cursis en voz alta, pero una vez cada tanto no le hacía daño a nadie y le gusta que Atsumu siempre le sonriera de la manera más amplia para notar la felicidad que tenía.

— Yo soy tuyo, Omi.

No dudaron en compartir un beso un poco más profundo, dejando que sus manos también aprovecharan de acariciar donde sea que estuviesen pasando. No habían muchos límites. Se conocían y se respetaban. Se amaban.

— Y yo también soy tuyo.

— ¿Todo mío?

— Cada parte de mí.

— Entonces yo te doy cada parte de mí en cambio para que estemos juntos.

— Siempre juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que este capítulo me quedó bastante homosexual, pero al menos lo traje a tiempo y eso hace que se me baje un montón el estrés, ah.
> 
> Mañana ya es el último día de esta week del demonio y voy a tratar de no volver a estar tan inactivo como antes así que esperen cosas, jeje.
> 
> Nuevamente, gracias por leer y por todo el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de los días, lo aprecio muchísimo.


	10. Keep my secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día 10: Libre. Secretos.

  
Era sabido que una persona necesitaba sí o sí tener sus propios secretos, ya sea de su familia, de sus amigos, de sus cercanos, de todos y de nadie a la vez. Era algo inevitable al igual que las mentiras que se decían cuando la gente se quejaba diciendo "yo no tengo secretos".

Seguramente esas personas decían no tener secretos porque se olvidaban de ellos una vez los sacaban de su pecho para decirlos a la persona más confiable que alguna vez se podría conocer.

Era una persona alta, una persona tan alta que aprovechaba eso para dejar todos los secretos guardados en el punto más arriba de la ciudad. Ni siquiera se esforzaba en ocultarlos porque todos sabían que el cofre tenía contenido que nadie quería que fuese destapado, era de conocimiento público a quién pertenecía aquella caja, y el respeto era tanto que solamente el cuidador de secretos podía abrirla.

La identidad de este guardián era también un secreto a voces, y es que no es que fuera un misterio, a él no le importaba realmente que se supiera o no quién era, de todos modos era conocido por ser callado, ¿qué sentido tenía ir por la vida negando cosas? Aunque claro, el detalle era que la gente no sabía si se podía decir el nombre, pero lo terminaban soltando cuando lo recomendaban para que otros fueran a decir sus secretos.

Sakusa Kiyoomi era probablemente de las personas más altas de toda la ciudad, pero aunque no lo fuera, sí que era la más respetada. Y aprovechaba cada una de sus cualidades física para guardar los múltiples secretos que le llegaban diariamente.

Su semblante serio te daba a entender que si intentabas robar uno de los tantos secretos que cuidaba celosamente no te iba a ir bien, nadie se había atrevido a averiguar qué pasaría, miedo o respeto, el sentimiento estaba ahí. Además también se sospechaba que todas las personas de la ciudad habían ido al menos una vez con él.

Para poder decir un secreto habían dos opciones. 

La primera era escribirlo en un papel que posteriormente se lo entregaban y él lo guardaba en su pequeño cofre. Por lo general se usaba aquel método para los secretos más íntimos, esos secretos tan privados que ni el mismo Sakusa los leía, simplemente los recibía y en silencio los dejaba en el lugar seguro en donde tampoco volvía a sacarse. 

Eran secretos que daban vergüenza contar. O tristeza de recordar. Secretos que se esperaban ser olvidados y que hacían tanto daño que si no eran dichos entonces cosas malas podían pasar. 

A Sakusa le gustaría poder decir qué tipo de secretos eran, pero no tenía idea y tampoco estaba interesado en romper la confianza que otras personas les daban por un poco de curiosidad.

La otra opción para poder decir los secretos era directamente contándolos.

La persona se reuniría con Sakusa en el lugar más solitario y silencioso de la ciudad y hablarían, o al menos lo haría la persona ya que nunca se esperaba recibir una respuesta. Se podía decir que Sakusa era la verdadera representación de la frase "silencioso hasta la tumba".

Después de eso Kiyoomi iría a su cofre, el cual abría con cuidado para que los secretos no se escaparan y contaría lo escuchado, volviendo a cerrarlo rápido porque no quería que por accidente se cayeran sus palabras y otras personas aprovecharan de recogerlas. Cosa poco probable ya que los susurros también estaban cómodos en su nuevo hogar.

Ambas opciones eran igual de seguras. Todos lo sabían porque nunca nadie había peligrado con lo que habían contado, y ya habían pasado un par de años desde que se había empezado ese negocio.

— ¿Es tan confiable? 

— Si no puedes confiar en él entonces no puedes confiar en nadie.

Las personas se habían encargado de darle una reputación tan confiable que en parte agradecía, no quería tener que ir convenciendo a la gente de qué tan bueno era.

Una persona tan silenciosa como lo era Kiyoomi aparte de tener esa reputación inquebrantable también traiga consigo millones de rumores y que nunca se podía tener una respuesta real, nadie parecía conocerlo realmente, algo extraño sabiendo que él parecía conocerlos a todos.

— Yo creo que es psicólogo, mantiene muchos secretos y sabe escuchar, sería bueno en ese trabajo.

— Puede ser, pero yo creo que es bailarín, como es callado se debe expresar más en los movimientos y se puede expresar mucho con la música.

— Pero en ese caso también podría ser alguna clase de artista, haciendo obras, en papel o usando materiales como arcillas. 

— ¿Y dónde dejaría esas cosas?

— Junto a los secretos de seguro.

— No.—Interrumpió una voz burlona.— Es florista.

— ¿Por qué lo afirmas?

— No puede serlo, nunca lo he visto atendiendo en una.

— Nunca nadie le ha visto trabajar.

— Es cierto, no hay forma de saber que es florista.

— Si quieren creer eso...

— Otra vez haciéndote el sabelotodo, Atsumu.

Atsumu simplemente rió, manteniendo aquella aura de burla y juego que tanto le caracterizaba entre tantas personas llenas de dudas.

Al igual que Sakusa, era conocido, pero por todo lo contrario. Era engañoso, risueño, bromista y estaba en todos lados dispuesto a hacer cosas inimaginables como romper una banca de algún parque por accidente o pasar todo un día fingiendo ser una de las estatuas del centro únicamente para recibir un poco de atención.

Su ser no era silencioso, por lo general pasaba hablando para que notaran que había llegado, pero su presencia sí lo era, cuando menos lo esperabas ya se estaba uniendo a las conversaciones que alcanzaba a escuchar, asustando a gente de la nada y riendo de todos los que le temían. El resto del tiempo no se sabía dónde estaba o dónde es que iba a estar, ¿en el sur de la ciudad? ¿en el sur? Nadie lo sabía ni le importaba lo suficiente.

Su tema favorito y con el que lograbas hacer que apareciera, parecía ser Sakusa. 

Cuando los rumores se esparcían él estaba ahí, afirmando algún hecho que no sabían si era real o no, pero lo decía con tanta confianza que te hacía dudar aunque sea por un segundo.

Si se preguntaban el color favorito de Sakusa les diría que era el naranja, pero siempre le veían usando ropas mayormente cafés o negras. 

Si se preguntaban cuál era su bebida favorita respondía que era más fanático del té, y mientras raro mejor, pero cuando le veían siempre andaba con una botella de agua.

¿Su animal favorito? Los zorros, pero claro los perros eran los que siempre se detenía a acariciar en los parques.

¿Su estilo de música favorito? El rock, pero más de alguna vez se le había visto reunirse con gente en lugares que tenían jazz.

— Sus flores favoritas también son los tulipanes.

— Pero yo una vez lo vi con una dalia.

— Uh, todo un misterio.

Y se iba. 

Iba y venía como un completo misterio. Por eso solía pasar que la gente no le creía las afirmaciones que decía de Sakusa.

Y bueno, no es que alguna vez le hayan visto juntos tampoco, no eran ni amigos.

Tal parecía ser que lo único que tenían en común es la soledad que estaba a su alrededor. Ambos eran personas que siempre tenían gente a su alrededor pero que ninguna conocía bien o no lo suficiente como para hacer una afirmación de sus gustos. Tampoco se les había visto hablando entre ellos o siquiera estando en el mismo lugar, no había forma de que las cosas que dijera Atsumu fuesen confiables.

Para el mundo ellos eran igual de conocidos por sus reputaciones, pero a la misma vez un par de desconocidos de los cuales no se sabía nada en concreto. Secretos andantes que solían saber los ajenos.

Atsumu generalmente daba paseos a lo largo de la ciudad, buscando alguna entretención por ahí como si no tuviera ni un sólo trabajo que hacer, tampoco se sabía eso de él, ¿trabajaba? ¿estudiaba? ¿su edad? Más misterios que no parecían querer resolverse.

Sakusa aparecía cuando lo necesitabas, parecía que encontraba el momento perfecto para hacer una entrada y que cualquiera pudiera hablarle para decirle tenía un secreto, y si nadie necesitaba uno, entonces nadie sabía dónde se encontraba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que ambos fuese igual de enigmáticos la gente solía tener más curiosidad por Sakusa, le prestaban más atención y podían notar más cuando no estaba. A veces pasaba que alguna persona lo suficientemente curiosa u observadora se daba cuenta de que no se conocía tanto a Atsumu como para que también se preocuparan de él, sólo que los casos no eran tan numerosos.

Las dudas estaban por montones haciendo que la gente se carcomiera la cabeza en busca de alguna respuesta.

¿Alguno de ellos tenía amigos? ¿Qué había pasado con sus familias? ¿Había alguien con quien podían hablar? ¿Qué hacía Sakusa con todos sus secretos? ¿Acaso también los dejaba en su cofre? ¿Podrían descubrirlos si alguien se atrevía a abrirlo? ¿Las cosas que decía Atsumu tenían algo de verdad?

Los días pasaban, las personas los veían por cortos lapsus de tiempos en diferentes horarios, por lo general caminando en direcciones demasiado diferentes como para que llegaran a encontrarse, eso debía significar que no se conocían el uno del otro. 

O eso era lo que el resto pensaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Tengo una entrega de tulipanes.—Respondió con una sonrisa.— Y es un cambio porque justo tengo un secreto que tengo ganas de decir.

Sakusa rodó los ojos. Levantándose del suelo en donde estaba inclinado para llegar a su jardín, plantando unas flores parecidas a las que estaba trayendo el rubio.

— Espero que no las hayas cortado.

— Claro que no, las tengo en una maceta chiquita para que no arruine la vista del ramo, pero ahí están las raíces para que se planten.

No se movió, sino que hizo un gesto para que se acercara y volvió a arrodillarse.

— Vas a plantarla mientras escucho tu secreto, pero ya deberías saber que yo no pido nada a cambio de escucharlos, esto no es un trueque.

— Entonces tómalo como un regalo.

— Que igual vas a plantar tú. 

— Qué injusto que me hagas trabajar a mí, Omi, a los demás no les haces hacer nada de esto.

— No eres como los demás, Atsumu, deberías saberlo.

— Lo sé, pero me gusta cuando me lo dices tú.

— Mejor empieza a hablar ahora, tengo que ir a otros lados también.

Atsumu asintió con levedad, empezando a sacar la maceta de la bolsa en donde mantenía el ramo y se puso unos guantes de jardinería, perfectos a sus manos como si fueran su propio par y luego de que Sakusa se hubiera vuelto a poner los suyos ambos empezaron a hacer un agujero en el suelo.

— Pasa que me gusta un chico.—Empezó, con voz baja, como si alguien más pudiera escucharlos.— Es un chico muy lindo, pero también muy misterioso, y eso hace que muchas veces no pueda sacarlo a todas las citas que se merece, y la verdad es que se merece muchísimas, ¿sabes lo lindo que se ve en traje cuando cenamos en casa? Quiero que todos lo vean así de hermoso en un restaurante, pero por sus misterios no me las acepta, así que no me deja muchas opciones más que decirle todo lo que haríamos juntos si estuviésemos afuera, como por ejemplo me gustaría poder llevarlo a una cafetería, comprarle alguno de esos tés extraños o los cafés con sabores que tanto le gustan para luego besarlo y decirle que sus labios saben incluso más ricos que el café directamente de la taza.

— Eres demasiado cursi.

— Sí, pero es que eso me provoca él.—Sonrió levemente.— Me gusta mucho y la verdad es que no me quejo de lo que tenemos, pero a veces me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él, siempre está ocupado, y hay días en los que simplemente quiero quedarme todo el día en cama con él a mi lado, y darle cariños en la espalda o besos en el rostro, darle la felicidad y el relajo que se merece, no sé si me entiendes lo que te quiero decir; hablo de que cuando estoy a su lado siento tanta paz y calma que no quiero moverme de ahí, aunque estemos en la cama, que también me gusta mucho cuando estamos ahí dándonos besos o sólo durmiendo o simplemente no haciendo nada, cuando no hacemos nada también la paso muy bien.

— Eres todo un flojo.

— Soy un romántico, son cosas diferentes, Omi, por favor, no arruines mi imagen.

— Si eso quieres creer...

— Ese no es el punto de todos modos, a lo que quiero llegar es que me gusta mucho este chico, pero a veces no quiero que sea un secreto, ¿qué debería hacer?

— Guardo secretos, no doy consejos.

— Pero siempre sabes qué decirme.

— Digo que lo dejes si no te hace sentir bien.

— Estoy enamorado, no quiero dejarlo.

— Deberías, no te da lo que quiere y no te sientes cómodo.

— Sí estoy cómodo, estoy mucho más que cómodo.—Replicó.— Me da mucho más de lo que quiero o merezco, este chico hace muchas cosas por mí y me hace sentir bien siempre, no me estoy quejando de él. Simplemente quiero demostrarle más cuánto lo amo en otros lugares porque tampoco quiero que sienta que solamente lo amo a puertas cerradas.

Sakusa se mantuvo en silencio, terminando de poner las raíces en la tierra y comenzando a cubrirlas para que pudieran unirse mejor a su nuevo hogar.

Posteriormente miró de reojo a Atsumu, sintiéndose algo fastidiado por la mirada de enamorado que parecía tener en ese momento y con aquella sonrisa que no tenía indicios de disminuir.

— No quiero darte consejos, no me gustan los consejos, prefiero guardarte los secretos.

— Bueno, entonces déjame seguir contándote de él que todavía tengo que decirte lo lindo que es.

Sakusa sonrió internamente, negando con la cabeza mientras acomodaba mejor las flores que acababan de plantar antes de mirarle fijamente.

— Quisiera escucharte, o no, pero tengo un poco de trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Ya te vas?

— Regresaré en unas horas, quizás antes.

— ¿Dónde siempre?

— Por supuesto, no te vas a quedar con nuestro departamento para ti mismo.

Atsumu sonrió de forma amplia al escuchar aquellas palabras y avanzó un paso para poder dejar un corto beso en los labios de Sakusa que le hizo relamer los propios.

— Entonces te veo luego.

Dejó un último beso sobre los labios ajenos, un poco más largo que el anterior y lo suficiente como para que pudiera ser correspondido. Luego de eso se dio la vuelta para poder caminar en dirección a la salida de la florería en donde estaban casi a las afueras de la ciudad para que nadie pudiera ir ahí.

— ¡Espera!—Escuchó de Sakusa, mirándole a la vez que le tendía un papel.— Tengo un secreto.

No dudó en tomarlo como si fuera un preciado tesoro.

— ¿Se puede leer o es uno muy intimo que solamente quieres que guarde?

— Puedes leerlo, pero no quiero comentarios.

— Como usted ordene, joven.

Atsumu le guiñó uno de sus ojos antes de finalmente salir del lugar, caminando un par de pasos antes de abrir el pedazo de papel que le había sido entregado. No era mucho, pero la letra elegante de Sakusa podía verse en medio de ello.

Tengo miedo. Últimamente tengo más miedo que en otras ocasiones. No quiero decirlo aquí porque no quiero revelar tantos secretos de una sola vez. Sólo diré que tengo miedo de que mi novio se aburra de mí, aunque en el fondo sepa que nunca lo haría porque le tengo total confianza. Me da miedo de todo lo que lo amo, no me parece normal que se pueda llegar a sentir tales cantidades de amor. Me da miedo lo bien que me hace sentir. Me da miedo la seguridad que siento a su lado. Me da miedo no sentir esto por mucho tiempo. 

La sonrisa en sus labios se puso todavía más grande. Sintiendo su propio corazón enloquecer de felicidad. Aunque claro, no le diría a nadie de todo lo que habían provocado esas palabras.

Simplemente guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, caminando hasta su propio cofre en donde dejaba múltiples secretos de la misma persona.

Pero la ubicación era desconocida, igual de lo que decían el resto de cartas. Y no sólo las cartas.

En ese cofre no sólo estaban los pensamientos más profundos de Kiyoomi, sino que también estaban las lágrimas, las risas, las miradas, las palabras y el mismo corazón del muchacho. 

Aunque claro. Eso también era un secreto que no podía ser descubierto por nadie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último día de esta week¡!
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por haberla leído completa si es que llegaron hasta aquí, espero que hayan disfrutado como yo disfruté hacerla aunque me haya atrasado ah.
> 
> No tengo mucho que decir, simplemente estoy feliz de haberla terminado quedé agotado, je.
> 
> Bueno, nos veremos próximamente cuando me ponga las pilas en escribir. Chao, love u all, gracias por leerme.

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenides a una nueva week, espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que sea de su agrado y que disfruten cada uno de los días que se vendrán. Gracias por leer.


End file.
